coeur a distance
by l'ange rouge
Summary: coecriture avec fleur d'orient. quand draco est obligé de corespondre avec une etudiante etrangere ça donne ça! a vous de voir si ça vous plais... et de nous le dire!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue :**_

« chers élèves comme vous le savez tous cette année sera un peu différente des autre années puisqu'il a été décidé que les septièmes années auront des correspondants en vue d'un échange scolaire avec une des universités françaises de magie supérieure, l'Académie Phénix! »

Des exclamation de joie se firent entendre au travers toute la grande salle, presque personne n'avait eu suffisamment d'information sur cette fameuse académie mais la seule chose qui revenait c'était que le niveau y était très élevé, très très élevé! Et que les élèves de cette académie venaient de tous les quatre coins du monde magique pour avoir une chance d'y postuler. Le professeur Dumbledore était ravi, bien que se soit pas attendu à autre chose. Le fait de voir ses élèves aussi motivés, même les serpentards, le remplissait de joie.

« malheureusement tout les élèves ne pourront pas avoir de correspondant ainsi c'est le hasard qui décidera lesquels d'entre vous pourrons discuter avec ces étudiants. Demain matin des hiboux noir entrerons dans la salle au milieu du déjeuner et choisirons des destinataires. Tous porteront une lettre d'un étudiant français, à vous de leur répondre. Sur ce ! Bonne journée à tous! »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : **_

Académie Phénix,

Et bien bonjour,

Il me semble que c'est comme ça que l'on commence une lettre, non ?

Je ne sais même pas qui va avoir cette lettre alors je suis pas du tout à l'aise.

Je vais commencer par me présenter, ça me semble une bonne idée:

Je m'appelle Millia, je suis française et comme tu le sais je suis étudiante a l'académie phénix. Je suis blonde, je mesure 1 mètre 70 et j'ai les yeux bleu/vert selon la lumière.

Voilà pour le physique!

J'ai 18 ans, ça peut avoir son importance et je suis étudiante dans plusieurs disciplines.

Je ne sais pas de votre coté mais nous on doit choisir dix disciplines et avoir au dessus de la moyenne dans chaque si on veux avoir une chance de rester a l'académie.

Moi j'ai choisi :

création d'entité plus ou moins pensante contrôler par la volonté (comprend : invocation) ou je suis plutôt forte.

Contrôle des éléments, là aussi je suis dans les meilleurs.(ça vaut quatre matières)

Potions, ... il faut bien échouer quelque part...

botanique, je m'en sort pas trop mal.

Luftkampf élément: c'est un sport et mon équipe est dans les cinq meilleures, quatrième place.

Contrôle mental des déplacements( télékinésie), j'ai du mal avec les atterrissages, bizarrement ça atterrit toujours dans la tête de quelqu'un.

Et pour finir rune de prédilection : c'est très prise de tête.

Voilà je ne sais pas bien quoi dire de plus pour me présenter...

à toi de voir si je t'intéresse ou pas , de toute façon c'est toi qui y a à perdre.

Amicalement.

Millia T

_Poudlard,_

_Bonjour à toi Millia T,_

_Je me nomme Draco, Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une longue et prestigieuse famille sorcière d'aristocrates de Sang Pur._

_Je vis dans le Wiltshire, en Angleterre et suis le cursus de premier cycle au Collège Poudlard._

_Je suis blond, les yeux gris, et mesure 1m87._

_J'ai 17 ans, donc ton cadet, et voici la liste des matières que j'étudie en vue des A.S.P.I.C. (examen qui clôture notre cycle d'études de premier cycle) :_

_Histoire de la Magie : professeur fantôme soporifique mais je parviens à obtenir une moyenne plus que satisfaisante._

_Potions : à l'inverse de toi, je possède des prédispositions naturelles dans cette matière étant donné que j'ai pour parrain le plus jeune maître de potions, qui est également mon professeur, mais je te rassures, mes notes ne résultent pas d'un traitement de faveur._

_Arithmancie : suite de calculs et diagrammes complexes nous permettant d'élaborer des probabilités. C'est une matière fascinante dans laquelle je peux mettre à l'épreuve mon esprit affûté et logique._

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Une matière que j'affectionne, même si le choix des professeurs laisse réellement à désirer. Il paraîtrait que suite à une malédiction, aucun professeur ne peut conserver ce poste au delà d'une année. De plus j'ai un rival dans ce cours, une Némésis au regard émeraude qui a la fâcheuse manie d'obtenir les notes les plus élevées._

_Sortilèges : là aussi mes prédispositions naturelles me classent dans la tête de la classe sans réel effort malgré la petitesse du professeur (sans mauvais jeu de mot, il s'agit d'un sorcier de petite taille ayant une ascendance gobeline)_

_Métamorphose : la transfiguration n'a aucun secret pour moi et les métamorphoses avancées m'attirent désormais, mais dommage, le programme ne prévoit pas l'initiation, certes ardue et dangereuse, de la transformation animagus._

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Un cours inintéressant, dispensé par un lourdeau demi-géant, dans lequel nous apprenons essentiellement à nous occuper de scrouts à pétard, sinon il nous arrive parfois de mettre notre vie en péril à l'occasion d'un cours sur les hippogriffes._

_Botanique : cours qui me donne les connaissances nécessaires sur les matières premières nécessaires dans ma passion que sont les potions._

_Je suis un élève sérieux, qui figure dans le trio de tête de presque toutes les matières. Je suis réparti depuis mon entrée à Poudlard dans la prestigieuse Maison Serpentard du nom de son illustre fondateur Salazar Serpentard._

_Quelque part j'en suis ravi, je ne fais que suivre la tradition familiale, et tout comme la némésis de Serpentard était Godric Griffondor, la mienne appartient à cette maison honnie._

_Cette personne me donne du fil à retordre en quidditch, sport que je pratique en tant qu'attrapeur, il officie au même poste et cela donne des affrontements chargés parfois de violence._

_J'apprécie ton style, cet humour et cette confiance en toi t'honorent. Même si au départ, je trouvais cette idée de correspondance grotesque et inapropriée, je dois dire que tes propos me donnent à réfléchir..._

_De plus il faut mettre à ton avantage tes traits physiques, des yeux bleu-verts dis-tu ? Dis-moi, est-ce cette couleur qui rappelle les mers chaudes, la riche turquoise, ou les eaux sauvages ? Ainsi je laisse mon esprit dériver, serais-tu chaleureuse, riche (au sens spirituel j'entends bien sûr), ou sauvage (indomptable et indépendante) ?_

_Tes cheveux ont-ils la même nuance lunaire que les miens ou rappellent-ils les champs de blés réchauffés par le soleil ?_

_Oui, je sens que faire plus ample connaissance avec toi peut m'être profitable (En effet, un Malfoy doit toujours tirer profit de toutes ses actions), alors je vais me laisser tenter et je te propose même les bases de cette découverte de l'autre. En effet, j'aimerais te poser diverses questions, 5 en fait, (raisonnables je pense) afin de te découvrir, un petit jeu entre toi et moi._

_Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, mais si tu le fais tu peux toi aussi me poser 5 questions auxquelles, du coup je me sentirais redevable de répondre._

_Alors, tentée ?_

_Je me lance :_

_1°) Pourquoi as-tu décidé de suivre cette académie plutôt qu'une autre ?_

_2°) Je vois que tu as 18 ans, es-tu déjà promise ou disposes-tu de ta liberté ?_

_3°) Si tu es libre, comment verrais-tu la personnes susceptible de partager ta vie ?_

_4°) Peux-tu donner 3 mots décrivant ta personnalité ?_

_5°) Si tu devais partir sur une île déserte, quels seraient les 3 choses que tu emporterais avec toi ?_

_J'attends tes réponses avec une certaine impatience. Donnes-moi l'envie de te connaître mieux, et par la même occasion, saisis l'oportunité de me questionner à ton tour. _

_Respectueusement,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Académie Phénix,

Bonjour Draco. Tu l'as sans doute deviné c'est Millia !

Je suis contente que tu sois mon correspondant, même si ta lettre m'a donné autant envie de t'étriper que m'a fait craqué pour toi... sérieux !

Comment fais-tu pour être a la fois aussi attachant et aussi frustrant ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit j'ai bien envie de répondre à tes questions mais pas forcément dans l'ordre alors je numérote:

2 ( c'est la plus facile) : je suis célibataire et ravie de l'être pour le moment. Mes copines dirons que je suis difficile moi je dirais que je ne suis pas une « marie-couche-toi-là ».

3: (plus compliqué d'un coup) mon type idéal ? Je dirais beau mec bien fait avec un QI (largement) supérieur a celui des mec qui me draguent actuellement. (soit celui d'un plat de nouilles trop cuites). Et ce que j'entends par beau mec c'est musclé, mais pas body buldé. Un mec gentil, mais un peu Bad boy quand même. Pourquoi cette question au faite ?

1 : question plus perso là... c'est parce que je veux suivre les trace de ma mère. C'est une des meilleures invocatrices élémentaire du monde. Je suis fière d'être sa fille et puis j'ai une revanche à prendre et pour ça je doit être forte... très forte.

5 : alors... je dirais un bon bouquin, si possible énorme parce que sinon il va pas faire long feu. Je suis une grande lectrice, j'en suis à trois-quatre bouquin par semaine, facile. Tu aime lire toi ?

Ensuite je dirais... de la musique, je ne peux pas vivre sans bouger, je suis danseuse aussi, et sans musique je meurs. Et pour finir de quoi écrire, j'aime bien écrire, que se soit des conneries ou des trucs sérieux, c'est un de mes exutoires.

4: je dirais: têtue, indépendante, relax.

Voilà! Ça c'est fait. Pour mon physique, mes cheveux sont proche du doré et mes yeux sont, à l'avis de mes camarades, turquoise outremer. Si elles le disent...

Tu es bon en potions tu dis ? Voilà qui m'intéresse ! Parce que, comment dire, je suis une daube dans cette matière, vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais je n'arrives pas a retenir les choses à faire, si j'ai le protocole je m'en sors sans encombres, mais devant le chaudron et les ingrédients (sans indication) je suis perdue. Un peu comme une poule devant un couteau. Heureusement que j'excelle dans les autres matières parce que sinon...

enfin, c'est la vie. Il y a pire !

Pour les 5 questions et bien je vais tout simplement de retourner les tiennes. Quand on pose des questions aux autres, la moindre des choses c'est d'y répondre soi-même non ?

La maison dans laquelle tu es m'est vaguement familière, l'emblème et un serpent non ? Je crois que des gars de mes cours on copié l'idée... et c'est pas glorieux pour vous je dois le dire. Tu ne dois pas le savoir mais nos cours sont très regroupés, ils ont tous lieu en amphi, et on est 200 au minimum et 400 au maximum. Le seul moyen pour ne pas se faire bouffer là-dedans, c'est les confréries. Moi je fais partie des Roses Noires, comme ma mère avant moi, et je suis dans les têtes pensantes du groupe (on est cinq à tout diriger). C'est un des seul moyen contre les bizutages j'en ai bien peur, mais du coup on est (forcement) en conflit avec d'autres groupes. Les Roses Noires ne sont que des filles, on est un groupe de 50 personnes environ, ce qui fais que chacune d'entre nous a une dizaine de filles sous sa « protection ». Si tu t'en prends à l'une d'elle, tu as toute la bande sur le dos... et on a du mal a s'en remettre. Tant qu'une des nôtres ne cherche pas d'ennuis volontairement, elle a la protection de toutes les autres. Mais les merdeuses sont vite virées du groupe, pas question pour nous d'entrer en guerre avec un autre groupe pour les conneries volontaire d'une seule fille.

Comment ça se passe a Poudlard ? Les Maisons sont ennemies ? On nous les présente pourtant comme un ensemble de bonne entente...

bien je vais m'arrêter là pour le moment. A bientôt je pense.

Amicalement,

millia T

_Poudlard,_

_Bonjour à toi Millia,_

_Célibataire, dis-tu ? Avide de connaissances, indépendante, envie d'une vengeance, réellement tu me rappelle quelqu'un de mon entourage si on peut dire..._

_Pour faire simple, il est ton portrait au masculin, il a du venger ses parents, être à leur hauteur, eux qui ont été des figures de cette école, et lui aussi aime les hommes intelligents, musclés sans plus et gentils d'après ce que j'ai appris hier... Je pourrait postuler pour le poste ?_

_Comme je t'en ai déjà fait part, Poudlard se divise en quatre Maisons. Chaque Maison a un directeur, toujours un professeur. Il est responsable des élèves de la Maison concernée. Il y a aussi plusieurs préfets pour chaque Maison. Chaque Maison a son fantôme et un animal comme symbole. Voici la liste des Fondateurs, directeurs, animaux, couleurs et fantômes de chaque Maison : _

_Griffondor : Godric Gryffondor, McGonagall, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, Lion, Rouge et Or._

_Serdaigle : Rowena Serdaigle, Flitwick, La Dame Grise, l'Aigle, le Bleu et Bronze_

_Poufsouffle : Helga Poufsouffle, Chourave, Le moine gras, le Blaireau, le Jaune et Noir_

_Serpentard : Salazar Serpentard, Rogue, Le Baron Sanglant, le Serpent, Vert et Argent_

_Il semblerait que ton tempérament soit épineux. Une rose noire... Voilà quelque chose d'intrigant. Sais-tu que les pétales de rose noire entrent dans la composition de potions d'amour, qui relèvent plus de la possession et de la magie noire que du simple sentiment amoureux ?_

_En effet, on ne doit jamais oublier que la rose possède des épines, et que la rose noire est particulièrement rare et pousse dans les forêts recelant un fort potentiel magique. _

_Je sens mon intérêt pour toi grandir... M'aurais-tu déjà possédé, envoûté, j'irais même jusqu'à dire ensorcelé ?_

_Pourtant, un voile doré en guise de couvre chef, je t'imagine angélique, mais ne serais-tu pas le diable tentateur déguisé ?_

_Oh oui, vraiment intéressante..._

_Tu dis que je suis attachant, frustrant, et que je te fais craquer ? Voyons si l'impression persiste après m'être soumis à mon propre questionnaire._

_1 : Je suis allé à Poudlard car mes parents y sont passés avant moi, mon parrain y enseigne et je suis sûr au moins d'avoir en potions un professeur de qualité. Mes ancêtres sont également tous passés par la maison Serpentard et possèdaient des aptitudes exceptionnelles en Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Sortilèges en tout genres..._

_2 : Je suis célibataire, néanmoins vaguement promis à une cruche qui tient plus du bouledogue que de l'espèce féminine, mais qui, c'est sa seule chance, est issue d'une famille de Sang Purs. Toutefois, ces fiançailles ne sont plus d'actualités désormais. De plus, je dois avouer que jusqu'à ta première lettre, je pensais les filles sans aucun intérêt et trouvais mon plaisir auprès d'un autre genre..._

_3 : conclusion logique, je pensais que la personne susceptible de partager ma vie serait curieuse, intelligente, rassurante, sûre d'elle, ayant de l'humour et un répondant pouvant rivaliser avec le mien._

_Je veux que cette personne soit forte et indépendante, qu'elle m'accompagne et soit un partenaire dans ma vie, et non une chose suspendue inutilement à mon bras._

_Je garde toutes ces qualités en référence, mais désormais, un peu grâce à cette fascination que tu exerce sur moi, je suis prêt à revoir un détail : cette personne pourrait être un homme ou... une femme._

_4 : je suis narcissique, sarcastique et... passionné sous une couche de glace apparente_

_5 : j'emporterais problablement un recueil de potions rares, un nécéssaire de potions, et ma baguette (et oui c'est rusé un serpentard) afin de manquer de rien !_

_Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me donnes un éclaircissement, qui peut te paraître indiscret : quelle est cette vengeance qui guide ta vie, aurais-tu besoin d'aide ?_

_M'autoriserais-tu à te fournir les instruments te permettant de l'accomplir ? Je ne peux aider ton homologue masculin ici, alors j'aurais l'impression d'être utile ainsi..._

_Je suis prêt aussi à t'aider dans les potions, mon parrain dit que je suis un préparateur intuitif, en gros cela signifie que je n'ai pas besoin d'un protocole pour évaluer les proportions des ingrédients ainsi que la manière de les préparer. Je serais plus que ravi de partager cela avec toi. Tu pourrait m'initier aux invocations de ton côté, cela te semble-t'il équitable ?_

_Et pour finir voici un nouveau petit questionnaire : _

_1 : quel est l'animal que tu souhaiterais incarner ? Et pourquoi ?_

_2 : quel est le sort que tu pratiques le plus dans une journée ?_

_3 : si je te faisait penser à un animal, lequel serait-il ?_

_4 : quelle image as-tu de moi ? Serais-je susceptible de t'intéresser ?_

_5 : quel est ton fantasme inavouable ?_

_Comme tu le vois j'ose te demander des choses vraiment personnelles et veux savoir si j'éveille la même curiosité chez toi. Il est vrai que je suis ton cadet d'un an, mais crois-moi, j'ai vu des choses qui m'ont fait grandir beaucoup trop vite ici..._

_En effet, la Guerre Sorcière en Europe a changé beaucoup de personnes à Poudlard, et les a poussé à la maturité, voire à carrément assumer le rôle d'adultes et a faire des choix pouvant influencer plusieurs existences._

_Ceci est mon cas, alors permets moi de me sentir un an plus vieux et ainsi gommer cette différence qui n'en est plus une..._

_Bien à toi, _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 3**_

Académie Phénix,

Bonjour petit serpent!

Oui j'ai décidé de t'appeler ainsi, quoique « petit » n'est peut être pas le terme approprié... à toi de le dire. Tu l'auras deviné je suis d'excellente humeur au moment ou je t'écrit et cela pour deux bonnes raisons. La première, j'ai eu (et depuis je crois aux miracles) une note bien supérieur à la moyenne en ... POTION ! Si si, et sans tricher !

La deuxième... ce sale PC c'est « accidentellement » cassé la jambe en tombant dans les escaliers suite à une glissade sur une plaque de glace dont je nie toute responsabilité. Bizarrement personne ne me crois... peut être parce que la glace et un des éléments que je suis presque la seule à maîtriser...

Enfin là n'est pas la question, et puis il l'avait cherché.

Pour reprendre le début de ta lettre... j'ai pas bien compris, a quel poste tu veux postuler ? Pour moi ou pour LUI ? Et puis c'est la deuxième fois que tu me parle de ce gars je crois, tu es sûr que vous êtes ennemis ? Parce qu'a t'entendre on dirait plutôt de l'amour vache ! Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai lu tu es plutôt de « l'autre » bord.

Mon tempérament ? Epineux, tu crois ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi... sérieusement c'est vrai que la rose m'est appropriée, après tout on peut la voir en deux parties : les pétales, la douceur donc ; et les épines. Malheureusement pour mon entourage, ma vie a fait que j'ai développé tellement d'épines qu'il est dur de m'approcher. Quand à la rose noire... tu m'as éclairé sur ses propriétés je l'avoue, et je ne sais pas bien si je leur correspond bien. Pour la puissance sa par contre pas de problème! Sans vouloir me vanter je suis une des plus puissantes de l'académie, et la plus puissante des roses.

Je t'intéresse dit tu ? Tu m'en vois ravie ! Tu m'intrigues aussi beaucoup tu sais.

Quand à mon apparence... un ange, si mes camarade lisaient ça il leur faudrait quinze jour pour s'en remettre! Je n'ai rien d'un ange Draco, retires-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête ! Je ne cache pas ce que je suis, une fille capable du meilleur comme du pire selon la situation et ses intérêts !

L'impression persiste Draco, bien que tu m'ai moins frustré avec ta dernière lettre, mais je n'arrive pas à bien te cerner, à savoir si tu es honnête ou si tu cherches à me manipuler... et je suis du genre méfiante. Mais je dois avouer que je te trouve toujours attachant. Je crois que tu es quelqu'un que l'on peux soit détester, soit adorer.

Pour ta deuxième réponse a ton questionnaire, et si je résume bien. Tu te considère comme célibataire mais tu es « promis » à une cruche-bouledogue ? Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : achète une laisse et laisse la au bord de la route avec un peu de chance, pour elle, un ami des bêtes l'adoptera...

les filles sont sans intérêt ? Tu veux ma main dans la figure ? J'espère t'avoir fais changer d'avis !

Le fait que tu reconsidère le sexe de tes partenaires m'amuse beaucoup, parce que c'est quand même un « detail » qui a son importance non?

Du coup je ne sais plus bien, tu es gay ou bi ? Parce que la tu m'as perdue ! Remarque, ni l'un ni l'autre ne me gène, et comme dirai une de mes amies « c'est tes fesses pas les miennes! »... c'est une grande poète dans l'âme, rien a redire.

Narcissique ? Toi ? Je ne m'en serais pas doutée tiens ! Fais attention a ne pas te noyer dans la rivière des morts.

Une baguette magique ? Vous en utilisez vraiment, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un mythe.

Tu parles de m'aider dans ma vengeance... J'apprécie mais je refuse. C'est une question d'honneur familial.

Heu ... Pour la potion par contre je veux bien de l'aide... Je doute que nos invocations soit les mêmes que celles que tu étudies mais je veux bien t'apprendre ce que je sais.

Bon! Passons à tes petite questions:

1: un kitsune, un démon renard. Pourquoi ? Et bien voyons: puissance, beauté, force, ça te suffit comme raison ?

2: ce n'est pas vraiment un sort mais c'est se que je fais le plus souvent: je suis une grande flemmarde, je fais venir les objets a moi plutôt que de me lever pour aller les chercher. Ca va de mes fringues le matin a la lumière le soir!

3: je ne sais pas trop... le serpent te va bien cher Serpentard, à la fois charmeur et dangereux!

4: l'image que j'ai de toi ? Je pense l'avoir dit au cours de cette lettre mais si tu ne la voit pas, ce dont je doute, je te la reformulerais la prochaine fois. Dans quel sens utilise tu le terme « m'intéresser » ? je ne suis pas bien sûre de comprendre et je ne voudrais pas répondre a coté, sinon je dirais que tu m'intéresses déjà...

5 : je passe! Pour cette fois en tout cas...

Comme la dernière fois je te retourne tes questions, en plus de celle que j'ai semée dans cette lettre.

A bientôt petit serpent.

Amicalement,

millia T

_Poudlard,_

_Très chère Millia,_

_Je te remercie pour ce surnom, rassures-toi je ne me vexes pas car j'avais bien eu l'impression dès la première lecture qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une marque d'affection et non de dévalorisation._

_Rassures-toi aussi sur un autre point, l'allusion à un ange de faisait figure que d'apparence, et je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai moi-même des traits fins malgré mon âge, des yeux gris perle, une peau ivoirine, des cheveux blonds lunaires et pourtant derrière tout cela se cache une personne froide, calculatrice, rusée, manipulatrice et hautement cynique. Comme quoi l'apparence peut tromper lourdement..._

_J'avais bien deviné que se cachait dessous une personnalité forte, explosive et qui d'après l'incident arrivé à ce certain P.C., aurait fait une Serpentarde honorable. Crois moi, j'aurais plaisir à t'accueillir dans notre Maison. De plus tu n'as vraiment rien de la petite fille sans défense, tu maîtrises l'élément glace, et d'après mes lectures récentes, c'est l'un des éléments les plus ardus._

_J'avoue que ta question sur mon postulat m'a vraiment interloqué voire même choqué. Jusqu'à présent, je ne LE voyait pas comme une opportunité. Il était resté un ennemi, une némésis, un rival, et rien d'autre. Nos contacts sont loin d'être cordiaux, et il en a toujours été ainsi depuis nos onze ans. Notre première rencontre a été chaleureuse, mais la seconde s'est révélé être un vrai fiasco. Le crois-tu, une parole malheureuse de ma part et l'espoir était gâché._

_Tu me fais vraiment réaliser des choses Millia qui me sont étrangères, je me pensais gay, et tu sous entends que je ressentirais plus que de l'aversion envers un jeune homme que je pensais haïr. Dans ce cas, c'est triste car je ne pense pas avoir une chance auprès de lui. D'un autre côté, tu parais si différente des filles que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer jusqu'à présent. Penses-tu que je laisserais plus que des mots de moi sur le papier à l'issu de cet échange ? Serais-je finalement bi ? Peut-être me faudra-t'il un peu plus de temps pour pouvoir te répondre sur ce point..._

_Pour en revenir à un sujet plus léger, j'ai adoré ta suggestion à propos de mon « adorable » fiancée. Nous avons ici à Poudlard une amie des elfes de maison, mais je vais activement partir à la recherche d'un ami des animaux, et puis non, qu'elle se débrouille un peu, ça contribuera peut-être à compenser le grave traumatisme causé par sa voix de crécelle et les surnoms débiles dont elle ne cesse de m'affubler !_

_J'ai aussi remarqué tes difficultés à me cerner. En effet, tu as raison de te méfier de moi, je n'ai clairement pas la réputation d'un saint et je ne compte pas le devenir dans un proche avenir. Loin de moi cette idée d'ailleurs. Je suis un pur produit Serpentard, et comme toi je vois mon intérêt avant chaque action. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te manipuler néanmoins, en effet tu es encore une fois trop Serpentarde pour je pense tomber dans mes pièges._

_En fait plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que tu es un joli mélange de LUI et moi. Tu réunis pas mal de ses traits ainsi que des miens. Peut-être est-ce la raison de cet attrait que je ressens pour toi. Qui sait ?_

_Voici mes réponses aux fameuses questions :_

_1 : je me verrais bien en serpent ou dragon des glaces, à voir... Pour l'aspect reptile et froid._

_2 : le sort que j'effectue le plus dans la journée, est un sort que je me lance, le désillusion. Je l'utilise pour masquer un tatouage dont une partie aboutit sur la nuque. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en faire profiter mes camarades, alors je le masque. Je renouvelle le sort régulièrement dans la journée afin d'être sur de son efficacité._

_3 : malgré le fait que tu dis te voir comme un kitsune, j'aurais plutôt l'impression de te voir comme une lionne. Sauvage, puissante, indomptable, féroce, combattante et suffisamment douce pour prendre soin des siens._

_4 : l'image que je me fais de toi me plait de plus en plus, je commence à revoir comme je te l'ai dit mes positions sur les femmes. Je pense que mon jugement venait peut-être du fait que à part ma mère, qui reste un modèle, je n'avait jusque là jamais rencontré de femme ou fille suscitant mon respect, mon admiration, mon intérêt, ou autre._

_5 : pour le fantasme inavouable, il s'agit tout simplement de voler sans balai, ailes ou autre. Et oui, c'est inavouable car ce n'est pas « Malfoyen » de rêver de liberté dans les airs. Et comme tu le sais, un fantasme n'est pas forcément sexuel, même si beaucoup le sont..._

_Désormais, à toi de me passer sur le grill. Soumets moi au feu de tes questions ! _

_À toi mon kitsune,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Académie Phénix,

Salut Draco ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

Tu as désormais un fan club français ! Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je partage ma chambre avec une sale petite fouineuse. Elle a trouvé tes lettres et, comment dire, elle a totalement craqué sur toi ! Et elle en a parlé à d'autre Roses qui on aussi craqué sur toi. Résultat ? Tu as désormais cinq greluches extatiques rien que pour toi ! (que ce soit clair, je n'en fais pas partie...)

voilà ! tu es prévenu... pas de chance... je dit ça parce que c'est peut être des fans mais ça reste des Roses Noires... fais gaffe aux épines ! Blond platine, les trais fin ? La description me fais penser à ma petite Eve. Eve c'est la derniere des roses noir, ma petite protégée. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête au physique, elle, est un véritable ange, même un peu trop fragile, ce qui fait que je suis devenue hyper protectrice avec elle.

Je crois que je ne suis pas assez calme pour être une Serpentarde. Je ne suis pas rancunière mais quand je m'énerve ça fais mal, surtout à l'autre. Je ne suis pas si forte que ça en faite, je cache juste ma fragilité.

Tu as raison la glace est un des deux éléments difficiles avec le feu. Mais j'ai appris à le maîtriser depuis que je suis toute petite alors je n'ai aucune difficulté, c'est un peu comme si elle faisait partie de moi. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai crée une nouvelle invocation pour une évaluation, où j'ai d'ailleurs eu une note très élevée, et je me suis inspirée de toi. J'avais dans l'idée de faire un « petit » serpent de glace. Bon ! Mis à part le fait qu'il fait sept mètres c'est ça ! Heureusement que je l'ai lié à l'air pour ses déplacements sinon je te dit pas les dégâts ! Je l'ai baptisé Silver, et je n'ai qu'un problème avec lui : il est méchant. On ne peut pas décider du caractère des invocations pensantes et celui-ci a un foutu caractère je le crains ! Il n'est pas méchant avec moi bien sûr, je suis son invocatrice quand même, mais quand je l'invoque il ne vaut mieux pas m'approcher à moins de deux mètres ou être méchant avec moi parce que sinon il mord. Et la morsure d'un serpent de glace, ça fait mal, très mal même. Il a niaqué un de mes camarades, PC pour ne pas le nommer (abréviation de pauvre con) et il est encore à l'infirmerie. Pour une fois qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché vraiment ! Le pire c'est que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce foutu reptile ! J'aurais du l'appeler Draco tiens !

J'ai semé le trouble dans ton esprit et tes orientations sexuelles ? Pauvre petit ! J'espère que tu arrive à faire le point quand même... Tu ne t'es jamais entendu parler de LUI ? C'est peut être qu'une illusion de mon esprit mais moi je trouve ça ambigu. Après c'est à toi de voir. Crois tu vraiment que tu ne pourrais pas me manipuler ? Si ce n'était pas par lettre je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu avoir le recul nécessaire pour ne pas tomber sous ton charme. Déjà qu'en ce moment même je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver vraiment...

Pour le mélange je ne suis pas sûre. Je suis vraiment un mélange de vous deux ou bien c'est juste toi qui veux le voir comme ça ? Quand à l'attrait que tu as pour moi, ne résulte t-il pas plutôt de la distance qu'il y a entre nous ? Le mystère qu'il y a de chaque coté ? Enfin...

Pour réagir à tes réponses...

1 : je trouve que ça te va bien ! Maintenant que j'y pense j'y vois aussi un loup...

2 : un tatouage ? Miam ! C'est quoi? Décris le s'il te plais...

3 : une lionne ? Peut être, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui me corresponde le mieux... essaye encore !

4 : ravie de l'apprendre ! Et c'est quoi que je t'inspire exactement ?

5 : pour ça je pourrais peut être t'aider... l'air est un élément facilement contrôlable, je t'apprendrais. Moi personnellement je vole comme ça, sans balai et sans ailes, juste avec le vent.

Pour mes questions en voilà quelque une qui me taraude.

1 : je ne sais toujours pas qui est LUI, dis moi qui c'est.

2 : j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais très famille, parle moi d'elle. Tu as tes deux parents ? Des frères, des sœurs ? Comment sont tes parents ?

3 : quel est l'action que tu regrettes le plus ?

4 : celle d'on tu es le plus fier ?

5 : et celle qui te remplis de joie ?

Voilà je pense que ça suffira pour le moment...

à bientôt j'espère.

Amicalement

Millia T

_Poudlard, _

_Chère kitsune,_

_Tout d'abord j'ai une chose à t'annoncer, un événement qui me laisse perplexe et quelque peu chamboulé. Il n'y a personne dans mon entourage proche à qui je peux en parler alors je me confie à toi qui ne me juge pas et qui ne s'est pas laissée trompée par mon masque de froideur._

_J'ai surpris une conversation en sortant de mon entrainement de quidditch hier soir. Deux personnes parlaient. L'une, une fille, recherchait son chat, et l'autre c'était LUI. La fille, une amie dévoreuse de livre de mon plus-tant-que-ça-ennemi, lui a posé une question à mon propos, lui demandant pourquoi il avait un éternel sourire après ses joutes verbales avec moi. IL lui a répondu qu'il considérait ces affrontements comme un jeu, que la haine était passée et que ça lui permettait de me parler. Il a même dit qu'il regrettait les affrontements physiques, car il n'avait plus l'occasion de me tripoter !_

_Tu imagines que je suis resté coi dans ce couloir, derrière mon pilier à ressasser cette conversation. J'avoue que je suis perdu. Je ne LE pensais déjà pas gay, mais encore moins ressentant autre chose que de la haine envers moi._

_Tu voulais en savoir plus sur LUI, je pense pouvoir t'en dire quelques mots. IL est le héros de cette guerre que je t'ai mentionnée. Un grand mage noir menaçait la population sorcière de Grande Bretagne et visait le monde d'après ses dires... Il avait recruté des sorciers pour en faire ses larbins, les mangemorts, en les embobinant sur le but réel de ses projets. Mon père a fait l'erreur d'embrasser son idéal et s'est retrouvé à perpétrer des actes répréhensibles (torture, mort, etc...). seulement quand tu deviens mangemort, c'est toute ta famille qui doit suivre et s'engager sous peine de mourir. Ma mère a donc suivi contre son gré et lorsque mon père a été déchu de son rang auprès du seigneur noir, j'ai été enrôlé sous la menace de perdre ma mère._

_Néanmoins, ma mère et moi avons contacté l'autre camp, celui de la lumière, l'Ordre du Phénix. Cet ordre régi par le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore, visait à défaire le mage noir et protéger celui qui a été désigné par une prophétie pour le combattre. Un Elu en quelque sorte. Et devines qui est l'Elu ? LUI ! Donc si on récapitule bien, me voilà dans un camp et lui dans l'autre, tout pour aider. De plus mon père a tenté à plusieurs reprises de le tuer alors ça aide pas à tisser des liens._

_Il se nomme Harry P. Il est brun aux magnifiques yeux verts. Il dégage une aura de puissance brute mêlée de calme. Il est le digne représentant de sa Maison, Griffondor et moi, celui de Serpentard. Les autres élèves nous surnomment les Princes Ennemis. Même si au final nous avons combattus côte à côte, nous n'avons malheureusement rien changé à nos habitudes. J'ai du cohabiter avec lui durant quatre mois et je pense que c'est à cette période que j'ai commencé à le voir autrement. Je me savait attiré par les garçons, mais pas par CE garçon._

_J'ai été flatté d'apprendre que je t'ai inspiré ta nouvelle invocation, et je vais te confier un secret, on pourrait croire que mon tatouage est un serpent ou un dragon. Or il en est tout autre, lorsque l'on m'a apposé la marque du mage noir, j'ai ressenti la farouche envie de faire apparaître une jour la marque du camp réel auquel j'appartenais. J'ai attendu la fin de la guerre, et je me suis fait tatouer un phénix entre les omoplates, pour me rappeler quelle marque j'avais choisie. C'est un tatouage à encre magique noire aux reflets argentés par endroits et bleu-nuit à d'autres. Il lui prend souvent l'envie de me gratter la nuque affectueusement avec le bec lorsqu'il me sent anxieux, perplexe, énervé, triste ou tout simplement mélancolique. Voilà la réponse du moins à ta question._

_Tu as raison en disant que la distance entre nous favorise les confidences et les attachements. Ici j'ai une image de glace, une réputation de fer et si ces deux éléments faisaient le prestige de ma famille il fut un temps, désormais ce sont de sérieuses entraves à la socialisation. Là, tu arrives sans à priori sur moi et du démolis mon masque dès la première lettre. Tu me fais revoir mes jugements et en plus remettre en question mes idées. Tu m'a même permis de découvrir une facette de moi que j'ignorais, désespérément amoureux d'un homme adulé par toute la population de Grande Bretagne. Autant dire que mes chances sont nulles tant le choix lui est donné._

_Finalement, n'aurait il pas été plus facile de tomber amoureux de toi ? Je veux dire seulement de toi. Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi, mais est-ce suffisant pour pouvoir faire de toi la seule, l'unique personne dans mon coeur, qui je te l'avoue, mais garde le pour toi, est loin d'être cette forteresse de glace que tout le monde imagine._

_Tu remarqueras que les réponses à tes questions, excepté pour les trois dernières, se trouvent dans cette lettre. Mais voici pour répondre aux dernières :_

_3°) l'acte que je regrette le plus a été de devoir tuer mon père. Il aura jusqu'au bout voulu suivre son « Maître » et ses idéaux, quitte à nous tuer ma mère ou moi. J'ai dû l'affronter lors de la bataille finale. Je me dis que je n'avais pas le choix, mais cela n'empêche pas les remords._

_4°) l'action dont je suis le plus fier est celle d'avoir tout simplement rejoint le camp de la lumière lors de cette guerre. D'avoir pris les rênes de mon destin et faire un choix qui engagerait ma vie entière et de suivre mon chemin._

_6°) En ce qui concerne l'action qui me remplis de joie, je ne pense pas en avoir effectuée pour le moment, on peut dire que la joie ne faisait pas réellement partie de mon éducation, mais je suis encore assez jeune pour avoir le temps de l'effectuer. Des suggestions ?_

_Sauras-tu te retrouver dans cette lettre qui reflète le chaos de mes pensées ? Mon esprit est encore tout chamboulé de la conversation que j'ai surprise mais bon j'espère avoir été assez clair pour pouvoir être lu. Je ne serais pas contre quelques conseils de ta part si jamais tu t'en sentais l'âme d'en donner. Il faut dire que je suis un peu handicapé des sentiments et je ne refuserais pas ton aide car je sais que tu ne te moqueras pas et chercheras à réellement m'aider._

_Au fait, notre cher directeur nous a fait savoir que cinq élèves de ton académies feraient le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard pour y passer deux semaines en mars prochain, dans un mois. Seras-tu du voyage ? Le directeur refuse de nous donner l'information sous prétexte que les noms des élèves choisis de ton établissements pourraient changer._

_Dans l'attente de te relire, _

_bien à toi mon Kitsune,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

P.S. : Je te fais parvenir ce livre de potions niveau avancé qui te fournis de bonnes méthodes de préparation et des modes opératoires pratiques afin de t'aider à remonter ta moyenne, j'espère qu'il te sera utile.


	6. Chapter 6

LETTRE 5

Académie Phénix,

Salut le Serpentard ! Et nan,c'est pas Millia!

Nous c'est les Roses Noires, les filles de sa bande quoi ! Elle a du te parler de nous quand même !

En te parlant de nous comme un fan club de toi ou un truc du genre. On est quatre à t'écrire cette lettre. On se présente :

Claire : camarade de chambre de Millia, c'est moi qui tien le stylo. Brune , les yeux bleus. Je suis la plus forte physiquement de toute les Roses Noires malgré mon apparence fragile.

Evilane : la plus calme d'entre nous, la plus gentille aussi. C'est elle qui gère le mieux la colère de Millia.

Alex : elle c'est la mauvaise conscience de Mimi, c'est la plus méchante des méchantes et même qu'elle vient de me taper parce que je viens d'écrire ça.

Pour finir: Eve : la cadette de toute les Roses, la petite chouchou de Mimi. C'est pas vraiment une de tes fan, elle te trouve même un peu antipathique mais nous nous ne voyons là que la jalousie d'une petite sœur qui aime un peu trop son ainée. Elle est là pour, je site : « Prévenir Millia de la moindre connerie méchante que vous seriez capable d'écrire sur ce foutu bout de papier ». Tu noteras donc que ce qui va être écrit n'est que la triste réalité. Sinon on va se faire détruire la tête.

Tu avais une image de Millia comme une gentille fille ? Retire toi cette idée de la tête, elle est super méchante... Bon d'accord c'est pas vrai. On va plutôt dire qu'elle a le sang chaud, très très chaud même ! Ce qui est plutôt ironique quand on sait que l'élément qu'elle contrôle le mieux c'est la glace ! Plus sérieusement et personnellement, je suis ravie que tu sois son correspondant. Pourquoi ? Et bien... peut être parce que depuis qu'elle a entamé cet échange avec toi Millia sourit plus et est plus heureuse qu'avant.

Ne va pas croire que Millia est une fille triste et déprimante, elle est tout le contraire mais, comment dire... elle porte un masque ? Oui c'est ça. Au premier abord c'est une fille forte, réfléchie, doué et très motivée. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont vraies, mais elle n'est pas si forte. Au fait, moralement elle est la plus faible de toute les Roses. Si tu l'attaques elle va te détruire, parce qu'elle a été élevée ainsi et puis, quand elle sera seule elle s'effondrera.

Tu connais le principe des rosiers sauvage ? Ils sont si emmêles que si tu essayes d'en détruire un tout les autres te blessent. Pourquoi je te dis ça ? Parce que les Roses noires fonctionnent de la même manière. Nous nous sommes les rosiers les plus robustes mais nos épines ne sont pas très dangereuses. Millia c'est l'inverse, elle est fragile mais c'est elle qui a le plus de piquant. D'accord c'est très imagé mais ça reflète bien la réalité. Tout ça pour te dire que, si jamais tu lui fais du mal, tu auras beau être aussi craquant que tu veux, on te tue.

Bon les menace c'est fini ! Passons aux choses les plus importantes : les commérages !!

Sais-tu comment on sait qu'une de tes lettres et arrivée ? C'est simple, on regarde la tête de Millia, dès qu'une de tes lettres arrive elle rayonne ! Vraiment ! Elle semble ravie de correspondre avec toi mais on en est pas sûres parce qu'elle ne nous dit rien. Elle protège tes lettres de nous tu sais, on doit presque se battre pour savoir ce que tu as écrit. Pas avec elle bien sûr... avec Sliver ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se soit inspirée de toi pour le créer ! Quel sale caractère il a ce serpent ! Et possessif ! Récemment, un des mec de l'amphi de potion a mis la main au panier à Millia. Il a manqué de se faire bouffer ! Il est encore à l'infirmerie. Je lui reproche pas cela dit mais ça te donne une idée de son agressivité. En plus Mimi a presque perdu tout contrôle sur lui. Comprends qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être invoqué pour apparaître, ce qui est soit dit en passant théoriquement impossible. T'imagine la puissance qu'il a ? Mimi pourrait le faire disparaître, le détruire si tu préfères, après tout elle en est l'invocatrice. Mais elle refuse, elle aime cette sale bête, va savoir pourquoi !

Peut être parce qu'il te ressemble un peu... ben oui il est clair que Mimi craque carrément pour toi !

... Bon d'accord je rectifies : je pense que je suis sûre qu'il est fort probable qu'elle soit quasi- totalement amoureuse de toi. Et j'ai des preuve de ce que j'avance !

1 : Il est quasi impossible de lui piquer tes lettres alors qu'on a aucun mal pour le reste ;

2 : Rougissement suspect dès que tu est cité dans une conversation ;

3 : Tu as dû parler de quelqu'un d'autre dans la lettre qu'elle a reçue en dernier parce qu'il y avait de fortes similitudes avec la jalousie dans son comportement ;

4 : Tu es le seul gars que je connaisse sur qui elle ne trouve pas de vrais défauts. Et ne dit pas que tu n'en a pas !

5 : Un petit air rêveur de temps en temps et bizarrement il y a toujours tes lettres dans le coin.

Et ça c'est que les plus frappant !

Maintenant la question c'est qu'est-ce que toi tu ressens pour elle ? On a pas eu ta dernière lettre... Sliver a manqué de me mordre quand j'ai voulu la chiper.

Pourquoi je dit ça ? Devines !

Sinon on a deux, trois questions con à poser :

1 : Vous portez vraiment des uniformes ?

2: T'as pas mal aux fesses à force de rester sur un balai ?

3: Tu es gay ou bi ?

Voilà!!

aller salut et fais gaffe.

Les Roses Noires.

Ps : t'es pas obligé de répondre à nos conneries mais se serait sympa de le faire

Ps bis : ne dis rien à Millia au sujet de cette lettre sinon on ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

Re-ps bis : Millia est en train de t'écrire en ce moment, réponds-nous en même temps si tu veux...

Académie Phénix,

Salut Draco !

Tout d'abord merci pour le livre de potions ! Il m'est d'une aide précieuse je dois l'avouer.

J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal a rester concentrée sur ta lettre et que j'ai du la lire plusieurs fois pour tout saisir et encore ! Il reste des zones d'ombre. Mais c'est peut être moi qui suis un peu creuse.

Harry P tu dis ? Inconnu au bataillon. Ici ce n'est pas une célébrité. Ça fait une cinquantaine d'années qu'on a pas entendu parler d'élu anglais ici. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire je vois deux choses. La première te concerne : tu es soit totalement dingue de lui et dans ce cas tentes ta chance ; soit tu es totalement dingue de son image et tu a flashé sur lui uniquement parce qu'il était inaccessible. Et ce sont tes propre mots.

La deuxième chose le concerne lui. Méfies-toi. Tu m'as rapporté les termes exacts de la discussion ? Parce que pour moi un mec qui « s'amuse » avec moi et qui regrette de ne plus pouvoir me « tripoter » c'est qu'il me voit comme un objet et là je me pose pas de questions, c'est deux claques et au lit sans manger !

Après mon opinion est peut être faussée mais méfies-toi quand même, je ne voudrais pas que tu en souffres.

Oh et puis ne te dévalorises pas s'il te plais, je suis sûre que tu es à tomber !

Je suis pas bien sûre d'avoir compris cette partie :

« _Finalement, n'aurait-il pas été plus facile de tomber amoureux de toi ? Je veux dire seulement de toi. Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi, mais est-ce suffisant pour pouvoir faire de toi la seule, l'unique personne dans mon cœur, qui je te l'avoue, mais garde le pour toi, est loin d'être cette forteresse de glace que tout le monde imagine. »_

Mon cerveau a un peu bloqué sur cette partie je l'avoues. Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert dans ta vie Draco. C'est ironique de se dire que l'acte que tu regrettes le plus est d'avoir tué ton père alors que moi... c'est l'inverse que je me reproche.

Je trouve que le terme handicapé des sentiments te correspond bien, quoique on pourrait aussi le dire pour moi ! En ce moment je ne saurais pas trop te donner de conseils. J'ai une petite baisse de morale et je vois tout en noir. Même mes amies, j'ai tendance à être un peu peau de vache avec elles pourtant elles sont ma seule famille. J'ai réussi a empêcher ma camarade de chambrée de lire ta lettre mais elle s'est mise en tête l'idée de t'écrire. Enfin ! Pendant ce temps moi j'ai la paix.

Tu as raison, il va bien y avoir l'échange dans un mois mais on est pas cinq mais dix. Ils peuvent pas te dire qui sera du voyage parce que il n'y a que les dix meilleurs toutes matières confondues qui partiront. Normalement je devrais être de la partie puisque je suis en quatrième position. Et sans ces cours de Potions je serais bien mieux placée. Mais grâce à ton bouquin je devrais pouvoir me rattraper.

Voilà je ne crois pas avoir grand chose d'autre à te dire tu m'en vois désolée. Je suis vraiment pas en forme en ce moment. Selon Ève j'ai besoin de repos, selon Evilane j'ai besoin de me changer les idées noires et selon Claire j'ai besoin d'un copain... voire de plusieurs.

Je crois que je vais dormir plutôt.

À une prochaine fois,

Millia.

Poudlard,

Chères Claire, Evilane, Alex et Eve

autrement dites les Roses Noires,

Votre lettre m'a beaucoup fait rire, n'y voyez aucune moquerie, mais seulement les mots d'une personne à qui vous avez apporté un souffle de fraîcheur Mesdemoiselles.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à vous lire et je suis flatté de recevoir tant de compliments de votre part.

Votre lettre m'a appris à quel point Millia vous est chère, et rassurez vous, je ne compte pas ni jouer avec elle ni lui faire du mal. Votre réel attachement et votre sur-protectionnisme envers elle me fait savoir qu'elle est bien entourée. J'avais en effet remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas que des moments roses dans sa vie et je peux vous assurer que dans ses lettres elle vous décris comme sa famille. Mais ne lui dites pas que j'ai vendu la mèche, je compte sur vous pour garder ce petit secret !

J'avais bien cru remarquer que derrière ses barrières, se cachait une femme fragile, mais ne vous y trompez pas, je sais aussi qu'elle est forte mentalement comme physiquement. J'avais déjà remarqué cette similitude entre elle et moi. Les évènements qui ont jalonné nos existences ont fait de nous des personnes froides à l'extérieur et sensibles à l'intérieur.

Les réactions de Millia à mes lettres que vous me décrivez me font également très plaisir. Je ressens pour ma part énormément d'affection pour elle et je me livre très facilement dans ces lettres. On peut comprendre sa volonté de vouloir les cacher. Mais je peux vous dire que votre camarade de chambrée aurait peut-être réussi à me faire fondre... qui sait ?

Elle me surprend, m'apaise, me soulage et réussit à me faire réaliser des choses sur moi-même que j'ignorais. Je pense que cette correspondance a quitté le cadre d'un simple échange scolaire et a débordé vers autre chose, qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. C'est pour cela que je peux vous affirmer que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal, cela reviendrait à m'en faire également.

Pour ce sentiment de jalousie que vous mentionnez il est quelque peu justifié. Du moins je le pense. Il y a en effet quelqu'un d'autre dans ce les gens qualifieraient de mon cœur. Pour le moment ce n'était qu'un amour à sens unique et c'est d'ailleurs Millia qui me l'a fait réaliser.

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'aime deux personnes. Millia est l'une d'elles, l'autre est... un jeune homme ! Voici la réponse à l'une de vos questions, je suis bi. Une chose que Millia m'a faite réalisée également. Des gens ont du mal à croiser l'amour dans leur vie, j'ai la chance de le rencontrer dans deux personnes en même temps. Ces deux personnes possèdent des qualités et des traits identiques et je vous avoue en être moi-même perdu.

Moi, qui ait vécu dans un univers glacé où les sentiments n'existaient pas, et où tout sentiment était prohibé, me voilà amoureux... Mais je vous en conjure, gardez ceci pour vous et même de Millia, mettez ceci sous le coup d'un instant de faiblesse. J'ai appris que Millia pourrait faire le déplacement lors de l'échange du mois de mars, je compte lui dire ceci de vive voix et non par courrier. Il y a des mots qui perdent leurs sens une fois couchés sur le papier.

À Poudlard, l'établissement où j'étudie, nous portons un uniforme en relation avec notre maison, pantalon à pinces noir, chemise blanche, pull gris frappé du blason de notre maison (dans mon cas un serpent vert, car je suis dans la maison Serpentard), et une cape noire portant également le blason de notre maison.

Je vous rassures mesdemoiselles, voler sur un balai durant des heures ne me fait pas mal aux fesses, peut-être l'habitude me direz-vous !

Et pour finir, je dirais que votre description de Sliver me plaît d'autant plus qu'il fait montre de la même sur-protection que vous envers Millia. Je la sais bien entourée et de penser qu'un petit bout de moi le fait me rend heureux. Je suis touché également lorsque vous me dites que Millia le chérit. Qu'en pensez-vous, en ferait-elle de même pour moi ?

Au fait, ferez-vous partie de l'échange qui aura lieu en mars, je pense que vous feriez un malheur à Poudlard !

Je vous laisse avec mes hommages mesdemoiselles,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Poudlard,

Bonjour à toi, chère Kitsune,

je tiens d'abord à te remercier pour me remonter le moral et m'aider à ne pas voir tout en noir de mon côté. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me dévaloriser. Je pense avoir traversé un passage à vide, mais je te rassures tout va mieux à présent.

Tes mots m'ont fait plaisir, alors je souhaite en faire autant pour toi. Considères-le comme un juste retour des choses. Je me sentirais sinon redevable. Si tu as besoin de te confier, je saurais te prêter une attention constante et tes secrets seront préservés avec moi. À vrai dire, tu connais des choses me concernant qui pourraient me faire tu tord si tu venais à les révéler. Saches que j'ai une entière confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas. Appelles cela de l'instinct, un pressentiment, ou autre, mais le fait est que je te considères comme une personne fiable et digne de confiance.

Aujourd'hui, c'est sur toi que le spleen s'est jeté. Alors laisses-moi faire quelque chose pour toi. Dis moi ce qui te préoccupe, même si je ne peux t'aider, le fait de mettre des mots sur un malaise peut le chasser.

Je ne m'offusquerais pas si tu ne te sens pas prête à te confier, alors, pour compenser, je t'envoies dans ce pli un talisman en or blanc, dans lequel j'ai enfermé un peu de mon essence magique. Il te suffiras de le porter autour du cou en pendentif pour sentir ma magie te réconforter lorsque tes pensés se feront sombres et mélancoliques. De plus, j'ai pensé à lui donner la forme d'un dragon de glace aux yeux mercure, un petit clin d'œil au lien qui nous unit : Sliver !

Le pendentif s'anime et tu peux le faire onduler au rythme d'une chanson que tu lui fredonnes en le posant sur la paume de ta main. Présentes-le à Sliver, ils pourraient s'entendre, qui sait ?

Je te remercie ensuite de t'inquiéter pour moi au sujet de mes réactions par rapport à Harry P. Il faut savoir que peu de personnes en feraient de même pour moi ici. Ne l'interprète pas mal. Il faut savoir qu'avec ma réputation de glaçon, que j'entretiens, nul ne pense que je possède un cœur et ainsi des états d'âme.

Ce qui me mène à l'explication que tu souhaites sur un paragraphe de ma précédente lettre.

Tu me troubles énormément, je ne te le cache pas. L'amour n'est pas un sentiment familier dans ma vie, mais je peux dire que seulement avec tes mots, tes lettres tu as réussi à ébranler mes repères, mon masque et mon cœur... Je dois t'avouer que j'attends tes lettres avec une impatience fébrile. Je perds patience en attendant de savoir si j'aurais enfin la chance de te voir dans ces fameuses trois semaines. Cela me semble à la fois si proche et si lointain.

J'ai peur aussi de te décevoir. Tu es une femme si forte que je me dois de faire des efforts pour être à la hauteur, mais tu me donnes envie de l'être, alors je ferais tout pour pouvoir être digne d'un de tes regards oscillant entre l'émeraude et le saphir.

Je suis honnête, avec toi, sans murs, barrières, et tout est si simple lorsque je me confies à toi. Je me sens serein, et tout simplement bien.

Mais comme tu le sais, il y a un autre résident qui occupe également mon cœur. Dis-moi, est-ce possible de tomber amoureux de deux personnes ?

Car j'en ai la certitude à ce jour, je suis bel et bien amoureux, de vous deux.

En ce qui concerne l'amour que je te porte, la preuve en est le pendentif que je t'ai confectionné. Le sortilège qui lui donne la particularité d'atteindre ton cœur, ne peut être fixé que par l'amour. L'amour de celui qui le donne, à celui qui le reçoit. C'est de la vieille magie, et comme tu dois le savoir, elle ne peut être invoquée à moins que les sentiments soient purs.

Suis-je perdu finalement ?

Dois-je diviser mon cœur en deux ?

Comme tu peux le comprendre, il faut vraiment que l'on se voie afin d'en parler. Dans ma précédente lettre je ne parlais que de la possibilité de tomber amoureux de toi, mais les faits tendent à prouver que tu m'as déjà fait succomber. Comment une personne que l'on a jamais rencontrée peut parvenir à nous manquer, car tu me manques...

Transmets mes amitiés à Sliver et encourage le à continuer ce que je ne peux faire, te tenir compagnie, te protéger, être une présence réconfortante.

Quant à toi, j'espère que tu te porteras mieux dès à présent, tu es bien entourée je crois et sois assurée de mon soutien, Sliver miniature fera tout pour te le transmettre...

À une prochaine fois, mon Kitsune.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**LETTRE 6**_

_Académie Phénix,_

_Salut le blond !_

_Moi c'est Alex ! Merci de nous avoir répondu c'est sympa. Cette fois il n'y a que moi qui t'écris parce que les autres sont trop occupées à maitriser Mimi. Mais elles sont toutes d'accord avec ce que j'écris et elles te passent le bonjour. Je te préviens de suite, c'est pas moi qui vais te faire de jolies phrases et de belles métaphores. J'écris comme je parle et j'ai tendance à appeler un chat un chat si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi Mimi est en mode furie et je fais éclaircir ce point. Aujourd'hui nous avons eu un « petit » accrochage avec une autre bande appeler les griffes du démon. Ils sont notre contraire, comprend qu'il n'y a que des garçons. Et il se trouve que le chef de cette petite bande de minable rat impuissant veut avoir Millia pour lui. Il veux la baiser quoi. Le problème c'est que :_

_1°) Millia peut pas le sentir, même en peinture._

_2°) il s'y prend comme un beauf et ne comprend pas que « non, je veux pas » ça veux dire non et pas « je dit juste ça parce que je suis timide et que j'adore que tu me fasse du rentre dedans »._

_Enfin bref, si cet abruti mono cérébral est à l'infirmerie en ce moment et que Mimi veux aller l'achever c'est parce que ce crétin a tenter de lui arracher le pendentif que tu lui as offert et qu'elle ne quitte plus soit dit en passant._

_Résultat: ce pauvre gland a le poignet pété, le nez cassé, je pense qu'il a une couille en moins suite au shoote magistral de Mimi et sa rotule doit partir en vrille._

_... oui faut pas chercher Mimi, parce qu'elle a fait ça toute seule. Pour te dire, même Sliver a essayer de la stopper ! Pourtant c'est le premier à sortir les crocs si je puis dire._

_Au fait Sliver a du mal avec ton cadeau. Je crois que c'est parce que l'autre le nargue parce que lui il est entre les seins de Mimi en permanence alors que Sliver lui il peux pas y être _

_En plus elle ne le quitte vraiment plus. Elle dort avec, elle mange avec, elle se douche avec !_

_Tu penses bien que Sly' en est fou de joie !_

_Sly' c'est le nom qu'elle a donné au pendentif. Moi je suis plutôt contente qu'il soit la parce que comme ça Mimi chante et que c'est très très joli. _

_Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ta lettre ou pas mais Mimi va beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois. Elle pète la forme comme dirai Evilane !_

_Tiens pendant que j'y pense, Evilane te demande si tes mâchoires font bac bac quand tu manges, si tu as les poils de bras brochinger et si la tomate reste en place quand tu manges un sandwich... c'est Evilane faut pas faire attention._

_Perso je pense que cette fille est schizo. Un coup elle est super calme un autre on dirait qu'elle a de la caféine en perf. _

_Enfin, parlons un peu de chose sérieuse... toi et Millia. Tout d'abord tu me vois rassurée quand à ton comportement avec Mimi, je n'aurais pas à cirer le parquet avec ta cervelle. Deuxième chose non moins importante, tu sembles avoir un peu plus d'intelligence que ce crétin qui la courtise. Et puis il semblerai que tu utilises ton premier cerveau, celui qui se trouve entre tes oreilles et non pas entre tes jambes._

_La petiote nous considère comme sa famille ? J'espère bien tiens ! Il paraît que mon rôle à moi c'est « la grande sœur rebelle et méchante qui la pousse dans la mauvaise pente de la délinquance »._

_J'ai pas tout bien comprit mais j'aime bien. Tu dit que Mimi te ferait fondre ? Tant mieux ! Ça me rassure un peu parce qu'elle a plutôt tendance à les geler en fait. Et au sens propre du terme ! _

_J'avoue que quand j'ai lu que tu aimait deux personnes j'ai pensé à te tuer...et puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à partir à la recherche de Poudlard pour un assassinat en bonne et due forme, les filles m'ont dit que tu avais écrit que c'était un garçon._

_Je me suis calmée du coup. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il y a quelques temps je me suis faite plaquée par un garçon qui est partit avec un autre garçon. Je l'ai mal prit, normal quoi, et c'est Millia qui m'a calmée en me faisant remarquer que ce qu'un garçon lui apporterait moi je ne pourrais jamais et que nos qualités et nos défauts étaient trop opposés pour être comparés... bon elle l'a dit comme ça une première fois et puis comme je comprenais rien et elle l'a reformulé. Ça donnait un truc comme ça je crois : toi t'as des seins, lui il a une queue et ça restera toujours comme ça !_

_C'est plus clair, c'est cas de le dire ! _

_Oui Claire c'est la perverse du groupe. En ce moment même elle est en train de tenter de convaincre Mimi de coucher avec PC avant de le tuer. (comprend pauvre con, l'appellation du courtisan à la couille en moins) c'est pas gagné..._

_Enfin tout ça pour dire que si c'est un mec qui a l'autre partie de ton cœur, Millia a plus de chance de l'accepter... et nous aussi._

_Voilà, c'est tout je crois, du moins pour le moment. Je dois aller aider les autres Mimi est passée par la fenêtre pour aller trouve l'autre gland et c'est pas pour lui faire un bisou... promet moi une chose : ne lui offre plus jamais de cadeau !_

_Tcho ! Alex des Roses Noires_

Académie Phénix,

Salut Draco J'espère que tu vas bien !

Moi ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Et en partie grâce à ta lettre. L'autre partie c'est les filles, elles servent déjà pas à grand chose alors laissons leur cela. Bon tu l'auras peut être deviné mais je suis d'une humeur... explosive aujourd'hui. Et c'est en partie de ta faute !

Je m'explique: tout d'abord je reçois ta lettre, et ton cadeau que j'adore soit dit en passant. Résultat : je suis super contente et motivée pour mes cours, tant qu'à faire maintenant autant te rencontrer !

Ça c'est le bon coté. Malheureusement ton cadeau n'est pas passé totalement inaperçu, malheureusement pour moi.

Je t'ai déjà parler de PC non ? Et bien pour faire court, disons que c'est un playboy qui a l'habitude d'avoir toujours ce qu'il veut et que ce qu'il veut en ce moment, c'est moi.

Plutôt crever que de coucher avec cette ordure ! ... désolée je m'emporte.

En entrant dans l'amphi j'avais les filles qui me charriaient avec ton cadeau, faisant de jolis sous entendu plus ou moins discret que je n'oserais même pas t'écrire. Et PC était dans le coin et a tout entendu. Pour une fois qu'il comprend quelque chose... cet idiot c'est mis à crier au milieu de l'amphi que, je cite « un sale petit anglais impuissant n'a même pas à te courtiser, tu es à moi et à moi seul » je te laisse sans mal imaginer ma colère. Mais, étant une fille bien élevée, j'ai retenu toute ma haine et l'ai envoyé gentiment se faire voir chez les grecs ! Jusque là tout va bien. Mais ce rat ne comprend apparemment pas le français ! Et il s'est mit en tête d'arracher le pendentif... en temps normal, je me serais contenter de le baffer mais là... en plus il en a profité pour me tripoter !

... bon d'accord ça c'est peut être une excuse. Mais j'ai réagi si violemment... je ne me reconnait pas vraiment. Et j'ai mis tant de temps à me calmer... je n'avais pas eu de tel colère depuis qu'un des type de l'amphi a violenté Ève.

Je crois que finalement les lettres ne m'auront pas protégée de ton charme bien longtemps ! Je crois bien être amoureuse de toi Draco.

Et le fait de ne pas être la seule dans ton cœur me fais craindre le pire. Lui il est si proche de toi...et moi si loin. Tu n'as même pas une idée de ce à quoi je ressemble. D'habitude je ne suis pas défaitiste mais... je crois que je ne supporterais pas d'avoir le cœur détruit une deuxième fois.

J'ai décidé de te parler un peu plus de mon coté sombre, celui que même les filles ont du mal à percevoir. Ce que je vais te dire maintenant je n'en ai fait qu'un bref résumé aux filles mais je crois que me confier, et à toi en particulier, me fera du bien.

Je t'ai dit que si je suivais ces études c'était pour suivre les trace de ma mère Rassure toi je t'ai dit la vérité ! Ce que je ne t'ai pas forcement dit clairement c'est que ma mère a disparu. Il y a quelques années déjà, alors qu'elle était en mission avec mon père qui est resté son collègue malgré leur divorce, mon père est revenu seul en disant qu'elle était morte et qu'il devait récupérer ma garde.

Quelques jours plus tard, il a avoué que ma mère n'était pas morte mais qu'elle était tombée dans un vortex dimensionnel.. Après insistance des aurors il a avoué que c'était lui qui l'avait fait tomber.

Voilà pourquoi je veux devenir forte, parce que mon père, même si il a été jugé et emprisonné pendant quelque temps en prison, a été libéré il y a à peine quelque jours, d'où ma baisse de morale. Je veux le tuer, je veux le détruire pour ce qu'il a fait subir à ma famille ! Je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir à si bon compte, jamais !

...

...

...

Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. La seule chose à laquelle je pense, mon seul but dans ma vie c'est de détruire la vie d'un autre...

désolée de te montrer cette facette de moi, elle n'est pas jolie à voir mais je devais le faire. Je n'ai pas le droit de te le cacher, pas à toi...

Suite à cette lettre je ne suis pas sûre d'être en droit d'attendre une réponse, il est même possible que cette lettre je la détruise avant de faire la bêtise de te l'envoyer.

Quoi qu'il en soit et quoi qu'il ce passe, saches que je suis amoureuse de toi Draco Malfoy.. et que ça me terrifie !

Millia.

Chère Alex,

Tout d'abord, mes salutations à toi et à tes condisciples des Roses Noires.

Ensuite, je dois te dire que je suis rassuré en quelques sorte de vous savoir près de Millia lorsqu'elle rencontre des difficultés comme avec ce certain PC.

D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de faire sa connaissance afin de lui faire goûter quelques spécialités, façon magie noire, du terroir Malfoyen. Eh oui, ma famille s'est rendue célèbre à travers les générations pour ses connexions avec les mages noirs divers et la magie noire en général. Rassures-toi, le type de magie utilisée par un sorcier ne le définie pas et la magie noire peut être utilisée à des fins utiles. En d'autres termes, n'ayez craintes, cela ne fait pas de moi un être mauvais, du moins j'ose le penser.

En revanche, je peux te donner la recette d'une potion que j'ai inventée dans un de mes moments d'ennuis, fais macérer des pétales d'une rose noire dans une coupelle d'eau de rosée de nuit de pleine lune. Ajoutes y cinq larmes de serpent (je te conseille celles d'un naja), cinq gouttes de venin d'acromantula, ainsi que les feuilles de deux rameaux de salsepareille. Laisse mariner une nuit entière puis portes le tout à ébullition en tournant sept fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre à l'aide d'un bâton de buis. Philtre le tout et fais en boire douze gouttes dans une boisson froide sucrée. Au moment de l'ingestion, prononces la formule : castrato vocalis. La personne visée verra sa voix partir dans les aigus telle celle d'un castrat. Ce sort, non foncièrement violent, est somme toute très gênant pour un homme, c'est une attaque directe à sa virilité. Accessoirement, la taille de son pénis se trouvera diminuée de moitié mais cela bien entendu, n'est qu'un « malheureux » effet secondaire, n'est-ce pas ? Juste histoire d'assortir le service trois pièce avec sa couille en moins ? Je pense que tu trouveras amusant de renouveller le sort autant de fois que tu le voudras en marmonnant simplement la formule, car la potion agit sur un mois lunaire, soit vingt-huit jours.

Pour ce qui est de la « jalousie » de Sliver envers Sly', pourquoi ne pas lui jeter un sort afin qu'il ressentes les sensations perçues par Sly' lorsque celui-ci repose sur la poitrine de Millia ? Je pense qu'il pourrait vous en remercier et se montrer d'autant plus coopératif et moins agressif envers vous en reconnaissance à l'avenir.

Je dois te dire que Sly' est plus qu'un pendentif vivant, il est également porteur de sorts divers, dont l'un vise à réconforter Millia lorsqu'elle lui fredonne une chanson. Si vous en appréciez les effets, je n'en suis que d'autant plus content. De plus si cela permet à Millia de se sentir mieux, tu m'en vois comblé.

Je te remercie au fait pour ta compréhension de ma situation. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, être amoureux de deux personnes de sexe différent n'est pas chose aisée. Tout est remis en question. Je me pensais foncièrement homosexuel, et là, Millia vient chambouler mes convictions en me faisant tomber pour elle également. Je ne veux faire du mal à aucune de ces deux personnes, et je peux t'assurer que mes sentiments sont sincères, autant envers Millia, que envers cet autre jeune homme.

Des personnes vivent leur existence sans rencontrer l'amour. Moi, il croise mon chemin par deux fois et en même temps, je devrais me sentir béni, mais j'ai peur de faire souffrir l'une de ces personnes. Je t'assures que ma seule envie est de les rendre heureuses. Millia comme Harry, car c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme.

Je suis désolé de savoir que tu as vécu la même expérience, et je compatis à la douleur que tu as ressentie alors. Mais saches, que je ne compte pas jouer avec les sentiments de Millia, quels qu'ils soient. Que soit dit en passant je ne te révélerais pas...

Au fait, si tu peux dire à Claire, d'arrêter de suggérer à Millia de coucher avec PC, je t'en serais reconnaissant, car cela a tendance à éveiller ma jalousie.

Au risque de te décevoir, je comptais offrir un autre cadeau à Millia, un bracelet serpent en argent qui une fois saisi par la queue, et appelé par son prénom, s'allonge jusqu'à cinq mètres pour devenir un fouet inaltérable, incassable, et passablement douloureux pour la personne sur qui il claque. J'y ai également placé des sorts dont l'un permet d'éviter les mains hostiles sur son corps. Une langue de feu viendra lécher la main de ce « Courtisant mono-couillu » si il ose à nouveau lever la main sur elle. Comment trouves-tu mon idée, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Tu peux aussi dire à cette chère Evilane que je suis tout à fait normal et que mes mâchoires ne font pas de bruits bizarres ou que mon corps a tout ce qu'il faut là où il le faut. En effet tu pourras le voir dans la photo sorcière que je t'envoies avec ce courrier. Il s'agit de la dernière réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette photographie a été prise avant le dernier assaut qui a clôturé de trop nombreuses années de guerre. Harry figure sur cette photographie. Il est au centre, le brun, sur l'épaule duquel s'est posé un phénix. À sa gauche, une jeune brune, et à la gauche de celle-ci... Moi. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais montrer cette photo à Millia mais je sais que toi en revanche, tu vas vouloir me poser des questions sur Harry, alors je ne fais que devancer tes besoins...

Je vous laisse ici mesdemoiselles des Roses Noires, et vous renouvelle ma demande d'entourer Millia de votre amour et de votre force, je sais qu'elle en a besoin, et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle vous considère comme sa famille, vous êtes les personnes les plus proches et les plus chères à son cœur.

Votre dévoué,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Ma très chère Kitsune,

Tout d'abord, je suis heureux que le pendentif te plaise que et qu'il t'apporte du réconfort, te permettant d'aller mieux. Ensuite, pour le compléter en quelque sorte, tu trouveras dans le colis joint à cette lettre, un bracelet bardé de sorts de mon cru, dont certains te protègeront d'atteinte physiques telles que les mains baladeuses non-désirées, ainsi que celles qui tenteront de s'approcher de Sly'. De plus, je vais te demander de dire une formule à Sly : Vipera Draconis Veninum Defensis.

Le pendentif luira quelques instants d'une aura blanche argentée et reviendra à la normale l'instant d'après. Le changement consistera simplement à modifier ses défenses personnelles. Tu lui verseras ensuite directement dans la gueule ouverte, une goutte du sang contenu dans la fiole envoyée avec le bracelet. Sly' sera capable désormais de grandir d'un mètre et de mordre l'indésirable, le pétrifiant pour une durée de deux heures, le laissant à ta merci.

Le même rituel sera à reproduire avec le bracelet, pour le sang et la formule. Tu devras également lui faire boire une goutte de ton sang, car tu es la personne qu'il devra protéger. Tu pourras ensuite étendre la protection aux membres de ta chambrée en leur demandant une goutte de leur sang également pour ce nouvel ami vingt-quatre heures après qu'il ait bu le tien.

Il s'agit d'un serpent en argent qui une fois saisi par la queue, et appelé par son prénom, s'allonge jusqu'à cinq mètres pour devenir un fouet inaltérable, incassable, et passablement douloureux pour la personne sur qui il claque. J'y ai également placé des sorts dont l'un permet d'éviter les mains hostiles sur ton corps. Une langue de feu viendra lécher la main de l'indésirable. Je te laisses choisir le nom de ce serpent, sachant qu'il n'obéira qu'à ta voix.

Je suis faché d'apprendre qu'un rustre en chaleur ose poser les mains sur toi. Saches que tu vaux bien mieux que ce goujat et j'enrage de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de te fournir des moyens de protection à ce jour. Etant loin, je ne peux le punir efficacement, mais j'espère que cela ne sera pas très long d'attendre de venir te voir, ainsi je lui montrerait à quel point la magie noire est fortement enracinée dans l'histoire de ma famille !

J'ai été peiné d'apprendre ton histoire, et je me sens fier de la confiance que tu me portes en me la confiant. Je serais dépositaire de ce secret jusqu'à ma mort et jamais je ne te trahirais. Je te renouvelle ma proposition d'aide et si il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire, n'hésite surtout pas. Même si il s'agit de simples recherches. Je possède mes entrées dans la bibliothèque sorcière d'Alexandrie, alors si tu as besoin d'informations sur les vortex ou autre, dis le moi et je ferais le nécessaire.

Pour ce qui est de ta vengeance, tu m'as dit vouloir l'accomplir seule, je peux te comprendre, c'est seul que j'ai tué mon père. Alors je n'entraverais pas ta volonté.

Ensuite je dois te dire que je suis... Heureux. Oui, heureux tout simplement. Ne soit pas effrayée d'être amoureuse de moi. On pourrait croire que je porte une malédiction ! Je suis touché. Tu dois savoir que peu de choses touchent mon cœur et ces simples mots s'y sont logés bien au chaud.

Je pensais jusqu'à présent que jamais je n'inspirerais de tels sentiments à une personne. Là il y en a deux, mes rapports avec Harry ont évolué depuis hier. Il connait ton existence ainsi que les sentiments que je te porte, et lui aussi m'aime comme je t'aime. Car j'en suis sûr désormais, je t'aime, lui aussi...

Moi aussi j'ai peur. Que tu ne te lasses de moi, que tu me rejettes à cause de mon âge, de la distance, de la langue... remarque, je parle français et ai une demeure en France, un manoir, Château de la Basse Ardaine, inhabité en ce moment mais entretenu par les bons soins de nos elfes de maison. Il est proche de la célèbre forêt de Brocéliande, en Bretagne donc pas très loin je suppose de ton académie. Lorsque mon planning scolaire me le permettra, je me ferais un plaisir de vous y inviter à séjourner quelques jours, toi et tes amies de chambrée.

Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour l'instant, mes prochains congés ne seront pas avant la deuxième quinzaine d'avril. Et d'après mes recherches les vôtres seront pour la première quinzaine. Pourtant, Merlin sait combien il me tarde de te voir et comme tu me manques.

J'aimerais aussi, pour t'aider à te rassurer, que tu me dises pourquoi tu as si peur des sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. Essaies, je sais que cela ne doit pas être évident, mais tente de mettre des mots sur tes peurs, je ferais mon possible pour les effacer.

Tu me manques,

ton petit serpent amoureux,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

_**Poudlard, **_

Chère Alex et les Membres des Roses Noires,

Devinez un peu qui vous écrit ? Et bien non, il ne s'agit pas de Draco, seulement de son ami de longue date.

Je me présente, sachant que Draco ne l'aura sûrement pas déjà fait, je suis Blaise Zabini, un morceau de chocolat pur sang et pures hormones à votre service.

Chocolat me direz-vous. Et oui, ma peau est ébène et aussi lisse que celle d'un bébé. À croquer me direz vous, et je vous répondrais : oh oui croquez-moi mes belles, je n'attends que vous.

Plus sérieusement, je partage un lien très fort avec Draco et ce depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard lors de notre onzième année. Notre répartition à Serpentard nous a permis de partager le même dortoir durant cinq ans, Draco ayant eu le privilège d'une chambre personnelle lors de sa nomination en tant que Préfet de Serpentard.

J'ai remarqué récemment que Draco échangeait des lettres avec une correspondante de votre académie mais également avec d'autres. Poussé par une curiosité (Merlin ça fait horriblement Gryffondor), j'ai demandé à mon camarade la destination de ces lettres. C'est ainsi que j'ai pris connaissance de votre existence, vous les roses noires, attirantes, mystérieuses et terriblement dangereuses. Il m'a parlé de chacune d'entre vous et particulièrement de toi, Alex, avec qui il a prit l'habitude d'échanger. J'avoue que ton caractère tout feu tout flamme n'est pas pour me laisser de marbre. Tu aimes parler crû ? Alors je crois pouvoir te satisfaire, si Draco s'offusque de mes paroles, je devines qu'avec toi je serais dans mon élément. Ne t'y trompes pas, même si mon langage est très imagé et très facilement sexuel, je voue un grand respect à la gente féminine, Madame Zabini, ma mère est une femme qui a toujours su se faire respecter, épouser aussi de nombreuses fois, mais toujours respectée. Alors si certaines de mes expressions peuvent prêter à confusion, gardes à l'esprit qu'il s'agira toujours de second degré.

Je penses que nos conversations seront très divertissantes, tu n'as pas peur d'appeler un chat un chat, alors avec moi ose l'appeler un fauve par les couilles de Merlin !

Au fait je viens d'apprendre que vous avez un mono-couillu dans votre académie ? Quel est donc ce phénomène de foire ? Remarque, encore si il sait encore manier le cornichon et faire de très belles parties de réglisse glissante cracheuse entre cuisse suante... (clin d'œil à virginie 2... tu devrais la faire copyrighter celle-là franchement ! Lol !) Mais bon j'ai cru comprendre par Dray que physiquement ce gars ne serait pas une affaire et loin de là !

En tout cas si il a besoin d'une expédition punitive Serpentarde, croque-moi un bout de fesse, et on rapplique en pleine nuit par portauloin privé histoire de séparer la couille solitaire du corps du crétin congénitale.

Dray a une baraque dans les environs de votre académie, y a moyen de vous voir cet été pour passer quelques jours, en tout bien tout honneur (mais bon si tu veux abuser de mon corps, qui suis-je pour t'en empêcher ?) histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. Dray dit que vous feriez un malheur à Serpentard, tu peux pas savoir comment j'attends de voir l'arrivée d'au moins l'une d'entre vous afin de mettre un peu de piment et de vie dans cette maison. J'ai dans l'idée que ce qui ne pratiquent pas le Quidditch ont leur balais bien carré au fond du derrière, c'est pour cela qu'ils s'assoient toujours aussi droit !

En parlant de tenir droit, comparé à votre courtisant mono-couillu, dont le sort n'a pas dû s'arranger depuis le sortilège de Dray, je te rassures, moi c'est pas mon dos qui tient droit tout seul, quand mon cher camarade m'a parlé de vous.

Alors dites-moi en plus sur vous mes chères demoiselles, donnez-moi de quoi baver, et excitez moi à mort... j'adore !!

Sur ce, votre bien décadent serviteur vous laisse et j'attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience, mais surtout lâchez-vous dans vos lettres, vous feriez mon bonheur !

Le Serpent Noir de Poudlard, le seul,

Blaise Zabini.

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Académie Phénix,**_

Et bien et bien! Qu'avons nous la?

_Salut Blaise._

Tu as de la chance! Deux roses a la place d'une! Moi c'est claire.

_Et moi Alex. Désolée j'arrive pas à lui faire lâcher la plume._

Et moi non plus parce que cette idiote tape fort.

_On c'est donc mises d'accord. On écrit une ligne chacune. Tu feras facilement la différence._

À toi de nous dire ensuite laquelle tu préfères.

_En clair : à toi de virer celle qui emmerde le monde !_

Comme tu le sais nous somme les camarades de chambrée de Millia. Tu te présente comme un ami de Draco.

_Je savais même pas qu'il avait des potes..._

Et ma foi tu te présente plutôt bien !

_Gros vantard, j'attends de voir !_

Comme tu l'aura remarqué, Alex est plutôt méfiante quand à tes capacités physiques réelles.

_Fais tomber le bas qu'on rigole cowboy. Quoique... montre ta tête avant._

Je voudrais bien voir aussi ! Et comme nous sommes bonnes joueuses, nous te conseillons de demander nos têtes a Draco.

_Elle lui a envoyé nos portraits. Les noms sont marqués au dos._

Pourquoi tu répètes ce que j'écris ?

_Je traduis nuance !_

Bon comme tu auras deviné on a pas vraiment le même langage.

_Désolée, mais moi je ne pète pas dans la soie !_

Parlons d'autre chose s'il te plais.

_Si tu veux. Pour l'expédition punitive c'est pas la peine mon grand. On se débrouille très bien toutes seules... Mais tu peux rappliquer quand même si tu veux !_

À part ça, elle n'est pas intéressée. Draco t'a présenté PC comme un laideron ? Comme c'est étrange...

_Il est pas moche, loin de là ! C'est juste qu'il est con ! Il serait pas jaloux le p'tit blond par hasard ?_

Ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant remarque.

_Et ça va être encore pire quand il aura vu la photo de Millia !_

C'est ma foi fort probable, pour ne pas dire sûr. Il faut être honnête, elle est très jolie la patronne.

_A en faire bander un castra... ou semi-castra..._

si mon cœur n'était pas pris par ce garçon...

_tu veux dire CES garçonS. Tu as bien lu cette folle est polygame._

Je ne suis pas folle !

_Nympho alors ?_

Disons juste que j'ai une sexualité débordante. Nuance.

_Je la vois pas bien mais c'est pas grave. Tu peux nous dire un peu comment se comporte ce cher Draco. Que je puisse un peu me foutre de lui..._

Oh oui ! Racontes ! On est un peu sadique je dois l'avouer... niack ! Oups pardon.

_C'est qu'on l'a gâté le petit ! Si mimi apprend la moitié de ce qu'on a fait dans son dos il va y avoir du sang sur les murs._

Qui as dit qu'elle était gentille ? Mais assez parlé d'elle parlons de ce qui est vraiment important...

_tu vas dire une connerie._

Moi ? !

_C'est bon tu l'as dit..._

ben quoi ? C'est vrais que mimi est la rose principale de notre groupe mais sans nous elle n'est rien.

_Je suis pas sûre mais bon. Que t'a dit petit serpent sur nous ? Que je sache si, quand je le vois je lui tape la bise ou le tape tout court._

Dis-nous, Blaise tu joue au Quidditch mais à quel poste ?

_Raconte un peu tes exploits de redresseur de tords._

Parce que nous niveau connerie on est sûres de te battre. Le mono-couillu en est la preuve !

_Ben tien ! C'est mimi qui a fait tout le travail !_

Tu l'as un peu aidé non ? C'est toi qui l'a aidée à faire exploser la chambre du pauvre petiot.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et puis assez parlé de nous. Parlons un peu de toi, tu veux Blaise ?_

Tiens il t'intéresse finalement ?

_Je vois pas pourquoi tu dit ça._

C'est rare que tu t'intéresse à un mec pour autre choses que ces capacités physiques.

_Faut pas cracher dans la soupe. Quand je peux me tirer un bon coup au pieu je le fais point... même si c'est aussi régulier que Claire..._

ce qui veux dire ?

_Tu fais dans la quantité, moi dans la qualité. Mais on reste les deux roses de la chambre à avoir une vie sexuelle agitée._

Evilane a une vie sexuelle ?

_... pas sûre. Je crois qu'elle est asexuée. Quand à Ève elle est trop jeune._

Mais elle a déjà des crises de jalousie... Draco devrait se méfier d'elle.

_On dérive du sujet._

Qui était ?

_Blaise et ses exploits._

A oui c'est vrai ! On veux tout savoir Blaise ! Racontes-nous un peu le milieu qui t'entoure.

_Qu'on soit dans le bain quand on arrivera. Parce qu'on va arriver tôt ou tard sois-en sûr._

Et ça c'est une promesse de la seule Rose qui ne sais pas mentir !

_Arrêtes de me faire chier avec ça !... Bon elle dit vrai. Que se soit a l'écrit ou a l'oral je suis incapable de mentir correctement._

Mais on en parlera une prochaine fois !

_On doit filer pour le moment._

On attend ta réponse !

_Et n'oublies pas de virer celle qui est en trop !_

Bye bye !

_Salut !_

Claire

_Alex_

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Académie Phénix**_

Salut Draco !

C'est les roses et en particulier Evilane.

Cette fois c'est moi qui t'écris parce que les deux autres cruches sont en train d'écrire a un de tes potes... Blaise je crois.

On est désolées mais Mimi a vu ta photo. A cause de Claire en plus ! Elle a poussé un cri quasi extatique, pour ne pas dire orgasmique, quand elle t'a vu. Mais on a pu épargner ta lettre heureusement pour toi je dois dire. Parce que si elle apprend que tu la protège autant... claire a lié le pendentif à Sliver et elle en a profité pour les lier à toi plus... intimement dirons nous. Alors si tu as un coup de chaud c'est pas de la fièvre c'est juste que Millia caresse le pendentif.. ou Sliver. Depuis qu'il est lié à l'autre serpent il est beaucoup plus câlin étrangement.

Toi aussi?

Je demande parce que Claire s'est vraiment appliquée pour le sort qui te lie à eux et je crains le pire !

Pour nous excuser de lui avoir laissé la photo on t'envoie une photo de chacune d'entre nous, à savoir : Claire, Evilane, Alex, Ève et bien sûr Millia ! En tout cas bonne nouvelle pour toi Mimi te trouve vraiment beau.

Pas mignon mais beau mec qu'on soit bien d'accord.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire parce que d'habitude c'est Claire et Alex qui s'occupent de ça et je me lâche moins facilement qu'elles.

En parlent d'elles d'ailleurs... méfies-toi je sais pas ce qu'elles écrivent à Blaise mais vu leurs têtes elle s'amusent comme des folles. Planque tes fesses ! Sérieux !

Elles sont gentilles mais un peu perverses et apparemment ton pote aussi alors...

Ben voilà j'ai plus rien a dire.

Ah si ! T'inquiètes pour l'autre gars il risque pas de se rapprocher de Millia... elle a fait exploser sa piaule au sens propre du terme.

Tchao Evilane.

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Poudlard,**_

Bonjour à vous les Roses Noires,

Alors Blaise disait donc vrai. Il m'avait informé de son récent échange avec certaines d'entre vous et vient de recevoir la lettre en réponse. À la tête qu'il fait, il a l'air impressionné et vient de me donner l'information suivante « Draco, je crois que je suis amoureux ! ». Quand je lui ai demandé de qui il s'agissait, il m'a répondu qu'une rose l'avait piqué en plein cœur et qu'il en « boufferait une de ses couilles » si par Merlin il ne trouvait pas le moyen de venir vous voir ! Je sais, le langage de Blaise peut paraître affligeant, mais je vous assure qu'il n'est pas méchant. De plus, bien nourri, il ne mord pas.

D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre en définitive, il s'agirait de Claire et Alex. Et devinez quoi, à croire que c'est une de nos spécialités, il affirme ne pas vouloir choisir et les aimer toutes les deux. En réalité, ce qu'il a dit ressemblait plutôt à cela : « Je les veux, toutes les deux, ce serait un crime de laisser l'une pour l'autre, elles sont canons ma parole et te rends-tu compte Draco de ce qu'elles pourraient faire subir à mon corps. Oh oui les sauvageonnes, faites de moi votre esclave sexuel, promis je me livre quand vous voulez ! ». Désolé, mais je vous assure c'est une manière pour lui de dire que vous lui plaisez. La réaction s'explique par le fait qu'il a demandé à voir vos portraits chères Roses Noires, et depuis on ne l'arrête plus. Petite information tout de même, c'est un pur hétéro, mais très ouvert et extraverti. Alors rassures-toi Evilane, mes fesses continueront de bien se porter, elles ne craignent rien de Blaise !

Ensuite je dois vous dire mesdemoiselles que je vous dois les plus fortes bouffées de chaleur de mon existence. En effet, ce que j'avais pris pour une crise d'hormone due au printemps qui approche, s'avère être de votre fait.

Il m'avait bien semblé vous avoir conseillé de lier Sly et Sliver, mais pas de ME lier à eux ! Je vous jure que c'est dur de rester concentré en cours lorsqu'on se sent caressé et embrassé. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle ne s'amuse pas à passer sa langue dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire ! J'ai d'ailleurs eu de belles érections pendant des moments non-appropriés ! Mon directeur de maison et parrain, m'avait convoqué afin de lui soumettre le bilan de mes tours de garde nocturnes dans le château (cela fait partie de mon rôle de préfet). Et me voilà avec une érection, le souffle court, les membres tremblants, le rouge aux joues à tenter de convaincre ce cher modèle d'impassibilité qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il me mène à l'infirmerie, et que mes jours ne sont pas en danger ! Un grand moment de solitude je vous jure ! J'ai jamais pris autant de douches froides qu'en ce moment ! Une nuit, j'ai carrément été piquer une tête dans le lac de la forêt de Poudlard, alors que croyez-moi, cette forêt est tout bonnement effrayante même en plein jour !

De plus, ma relation avec Harry, reste à un stade de flirt et d'échanges de baisers tant que ma relation avec Millia n'avancera pas. Il le sait, le comprend, et à travers mes descriptions de Millia, il souhaite faire sa connaissance aussi. Elle a une personnalité qui lui plait.

Alors, vous comprendrez qu'il ne peut me soulager sexuellement parlant les soirs où Millia se déchaîne sur le pendentif ! Blaise se fout de ma gueule et me dit que j'ai de la chance d'être torturé de la sorte ! Vous pourriez y faire quelque chose ?

De plus je n'ose vous dire cela, mais je pense que vous avez également lié la vision de Sliver, à la mienne. J'ai aussi la nette impression, que ce serpent a la fâcheuse manie de suivre Millia sous la douche, je me trompe ? En effet, depuis quelques jours, je suis assailli de visions d'une superbe naïade que je pense être Millia, au vu du pendentif que je vois, reposant sur sa charmante poitrine. Je peux vous dire que son corps est parfait, sans aucun défaut. Nu, avec des gouttes cheminant le long des vals et monts de sa délicieuse anatomie. Des formes parfaites, là où rêvent de se poser mes mains, une peau de satin qui attire la langue assoiffée, l'invitant à lécher l'eau directement sur elle. Des cheveux de soie et d'or, où les doigts rêvent de se perdre... Une chute de reins absolument indécente et des fesses qui appellent à l'outrage... Ressentez mesdemoiselles les effets pervers dont vous êtes responsables !

J'ai le plaisir de le voir chaque matin, au lever, et cela me permet d'avoir la sensation d'une tente dans mon lit. Ça tient tout seul, si vous voulez des détails. En tout cas, cette torture honore votre esprit sadique, j'avais raison, vous feriez un malheur à Serpentard !

Malgré tout cela, je suis ravi que Sliver se montre moins agressif envers vous et plus coopératif. En tout cas, mes félicitations à Claire et à ses capacités.

Vous m'avez rendu heureux. Oui en me disant que Millia a aimé ma photo. Ça peut paraître stupide, mais j'avais un peu peur. Une sorte de trac, mes traits sont assez délicats, je craignais ne pas être son genre. Peut-être pas assez viril... En tout cas vos propos me rassurent. Et je ne vous en veut pas si Millia a pu voir cette photographie, de toute façon, elle m'aurait vu tôt ou tard.

Encore bravo à Millia, c'est la plus forte ! Ce PC commence légèrement à me courir sur le haricot, alors qu'elle se venge et correctement ! Blaise a sous-entendu que j'aurais des soucis à me faire concernant l'apparence de ce PC. À votre avis, devrais-je me sentir menacé ? Donnez-moi votre avis, sachant que je déteste déjà ce type après tout le mal qu'il a osé faire à Millia.

Sur ce je vous laisses, mesdemoiselles, j'ai une envie à soulager, Millia se donne du plaisir en ce moment, elle est seule, mais ne doute pas un instant de ce qu'elle me fait subir...

Votre Serpentard Blond,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o


	9. Chapter 9

_**LETTRE 8**_

_**Académie Phénix,**_

Bonjours Draco. C'est Millia.

Je suis contente, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me réécrive de sitôt.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses vraiment, mais, pour être honnête je ne veux pas le savoir. Je suis heureuse que tu ne m'ait pas repoussée à cause de cette histoire avec mon père.

Je dois t'avouer aussi que mon cœur c'est arrêté un instant de battre quand j'ai lu que tu était avec Harry maintenant. J'ai bien peur de ne pas t'avoir eu la première mais je l'accepte de bonne grâce. Pour le moment il accepte les sentiments que nous échangeons mais je t'avoue avoir peur que ça change. Personnellement, je ne prend pas la chose aussi mal que tu pourrais le penser. C'est un garçon, je suis une fille, nous ne sommes donc pas comparables mais complémentaires.

Au fait ! Je te voyais beau mec, mais pas à ce point ! J'ai piqué la photo que tu as envoyée aux filles, j'en suis jalouse d'ailleurs, et tu es très... miaou ! Je comprends mieux aussi l'attirance que tu as pour Harry. Beau mec, très beau mec même ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est encore toi que je préfère... Quoi que, vous n'êtes pas vraiment comparables. Vous êtes même plutôt opposés je dois dire. Mais c'est pas le sujet !

Tu peux aussi lui dire que, si il joue avec toi il risque fort de le regretter. PC en soit témoin !

En parlent de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je sais parfaitement me défendre. Mais j'ai bien obéi à tes ordres et Sly et Viper ne me quittent plus. Viper c'est le bracelet. Merci d'ailleurs il est magnifique... Et très efficace ! Je l'adore !

Dit moi pourquoi claire me regarde toujours avec une tête qui fait peur quand je joue avec le pendentif ? Chose qui m'arrive souvent je dois l'avouer. J'ai tendance à le porter à mes lèvres et à le caresser mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça la fait rire comme ça. ... Peut être que je fais une drôle de tête ?

Sliver est bien plus sage maintenant que les filles l'on lié au pendentif. Enfin sage... je ne sais pas ce que les filles lui disent, parce qu'ils complotent ensemble maintenant, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me mate ouvertement. C'est peut être moi qui vire parano après tout ! Bizarrement j'ai plein de mecs qui me tournent autour maintenant. Il suffit que je craque sérieusement pour un mec, dans notre cas toi, pour en avoir plein autour !

Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, il ne risque pas de te prendre la place. Tu es bien le seul qui soit dans mon cœur et ce malgré la distance. Quand à notre différence d'âge, personnellement, je l'ai complètement oubliée ! Et la langue... je parle couramment anglais est je te vois difficilement ne pas avoir de notion de français. Je me trompe ?

Il me tarde de te voir, tu sais. Ah oui ! Il y a ça aussi ! C'est officiel maintenant, je vais partir à Poudlard. D'autres places sont encore vacantes mais les cinq premières sont clôturées et je suis à la deuxième.

Après quoi te dire d'autre ?

Je ne sais pas trop si ce n'est que tu me manques. Il me tarde de te voir vraiment et je crains tellement qu'Harry me chasse de ton cœur.

Je sais que les filles ne sont généralement pas prêteuses, mais je sais que les garçons peuvent être très jaloux.

Sur ce, je te laisse aux bons soins d'Harry.

Amoureusement,

Millia

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Poudlard,**_

salut à toi mon Kitsune,

Comme tu le devine, c'est Draco, ton petit serpent. Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire de ne pas me remercier pour me montrer... humain. En effet, je serais une piètre excuse d'être vivant si je t'en voulait pour ton passé. J'ai moi-même dans mon histoire des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, alors de là à te jeter la première pierre.

Ensuite, une question : QUAND? En effet, quand aura lieu ce fichu voyage qui nous permettra de nous rencontrer ! Je meure d'impatience d'enfin te voir, enfin...

Ici, aucune information ne filtre et c'en devient hautement frustrant ! De plus, je ne suis plus seul à t'attendre, Harry aussi ! Il souhaite faire ta connaissance et ne te voit pas comme une rivale mais une personne complémentaire. Je me disait que vous aviez des points communs...

Je suis réellement ravi que mon image te plaise, j'ai cru comprendre d'après tes camarades de chambrée, que tu avais poussé un cri « orgasmique » lorsque tu avais vu ma photo. Ne leur en veux pas d'avoir vendu la mèche, ce n'était pas méchant de leur part. Harry te remercie aussi pour ton compliment à son sujet. Il a toujours eu quelques complexes donc tu comprendra que voir un honnête avis lui a permis de se voir autrement, de gagner en estime de soi.

Alors ainsi les cadeaux te plaisent, heureux de l'entendre. En parlant de bijoux...

Je pense que tu n'aurais pas du laisser Claire lier Sly à Sliver. En effet, elle en a profité pour faire autre chose, mais attends avant de prendre la mouche. En effet ce que je m'apprête à t'avouer n'est pas aisé, ni glorieux, mais par respect pour toi je le fais.

Les yeux de Sliver sont liés aux miens à certains moments, et la perception au niveau de la peau de Sly est liée à la mienne. Je pense que tu as deviné ce qui se passe : notamment lorsque Sliver se glisse dans votre salle de bain alors que tu es sous la douche, ou lorsque tu caresse, embrasse Sly, ou même, lorsque tu fais courir ta langue sur lui...

Laisses-moi te dire une chose : tu es magnifique, une pure déesse. Un corps incitant à la débauche, une langue mutine, des lèvres douces et légères comme des pétales de soie, une peau satinée, un souffle chaud langoureux... imagines le nombre de bouffées de chaleur que j'ai subi à cause de tes câlines attentions à mes cadeaux. Au moins, je peux garantir que tu en prends soin, et que tu les traites bien. Et parlons de ta voix. Légère, douce, apaisante, elle me fait miroiter un océan de langueur.

Alors je t'en prie, ne fais pas cesser le sortilège et ensorcellement encore... J'ai l'impression de partager un secret interdit avec toi, et c'est on ne peut plus excitant !

Pour nous remettre à pied d'égalité, tu peux légilimencier Sliver lorsque l'écaille au sommet de son crâne deviendra rouge, cela te permettra d'assister à une de mes pratiques solitaires. De plus, avec Harry, on a pas encore franchi le cap sexuellement parlant, je préfèrerais t'attendre, sinon j'aurais l'impression de m'envoyer en l'air dans ton dos. Tu es libre de le faire ou non, je ne t'oblige à rien, mais s'il te plaît, évite que l'information filtre du coté de tes copines de chambrée.

Je te confirme que je parle français couramment, mon nom est d'ailleurs d'origine française. Donc voilà une barrière de franchie, la langue. Oh il me tarde de te voir enfin !

Harry souhaitait t'écrire quelques mots aussi, il refuse de me dire de quoi parle sa lettre mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vindicative envers toi. Je pense qu'il est sincère en disant vouloir te connaître. Tu l'impressionne, et il a une sorte d'admiration pour toi, ton courage, ta force et ta volonté. Il ne m'a jamais reproché de t'aimer également, il a tout de suite compris, sans chercher à revendiquer le fait qu'il me connaissait depuis plus longtemps ou même, qu'il habite le même pays. Non, rien de tout cela, il a juste dis qu'une personne comme toi devait avoir son respect et que si tu avais ta place dans mon cœur, qu'il te ferait une place également dans le sien. Et c'est un pur Gryffondor, donc tu peux avoir confiance en ses paroles.

Ton dévoué petit serpent,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

Poudlard,

Bonjour Millia,

Je suis Harry, Harry Potter plus exactement, nous ne nous connaissons pas, du moins pas encore. Néanmoins, il semblerait que nous ayons beaucoup en commun.

À commencer par Draco, nous l'aimons tous les deux, et lui nous aime de même façon. D'après lui nos caractères sembleraient aussi correspondre, je ne peux que lui faire confiance sur ce point.

Même si les années auparavant, une haine sans nom nous liait, Draco et moi, ce n'est aujourd'hui plus le cas. Il nous en aura fallu du temps et des malentendus pour enfin réaliser nos sentiments. Et à priori, je te dois le fait que Draco l'ai réalisé. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. C'est pour cela que je ne te vois pas comme une rivale mais une alliée, une personne qui comme moi veut le bien de Draco et l'aime. Sois assurée que je m'efforcerais de ne jamais le faire souffrir par mes actes ou mes paroles et je ne désire non plus te faire du mal, ni en pensée, ni en action.

Je veux devenir quelqu'un de proche pour toi, une personne sur qui tu peux compter, une personne qui partagerait un trésor avec toi. C'est ainsi que je le vois. Lorsque Draco m'a informé de son envie de ne pas pousser notre relation durant ton absence (du moins avant ton arrivée), je n'ai pas eu besoin d'arguments pour le comprendre.

Alors je t'attends Millia, je fais ce pas vers toi, j'espère que tu le prendra comme le début d'une forte amitié, un attachement motivé par l'amour d'une personne.

J'ai tant de choses à apprendre de toi, alors j'attendrais ta venue « Sœur Siamoise », en effet, ne partageons-nous pas le même cœur ?

Bien à toi,

Harry Potter.

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

Académie Phénix,

Et bien... bonjour Harry. Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je me présente.

Tu as raison, il paraît qu'on se ressemble sur beaucoup de choses, mais il semblerait quand même qu'il y a une grande différence de caractère entre nous deux.

Apparemment je suis bien moins gentille que toi. Ce n'est pas une menace cependant, même si je suis d'un naturel jalouse, je ne te considère pas « vraiment » comme un rival. On est quand même bien trop différents l'un de l'autre pour être dans la même catégorie.

J'avoue ne pas être à l'aise avec cette lettre, c'est peut être pour ça que je te semble agressive.

Mais je te rassure, tant que tu ne fais pas de mal à Draco et que tu ne t'oppose pas à moi, on pourra bien s'entendre.

Tu comprendras que je te considère un peu comme une source probable de problèmes. Le cœur de Draco t'appartient autant qu'à moi et tu es si proche de lui... j'ai peur que tu me chasse avec une grande facilité si tu le voulais.

Je ne veux pas te chasser du cœur de Draco je dois l'avouer. Si tu me vois vraiment comme une alliée alors sache que l'on peux l'être sans problème.

Sur ce je te laisse notre serpent,

amicalement,

Millia


	10. Chapter 10

_**LETTRE 9**_

_**Poudlard,**_

Mes chères Nymphes, Monsieur Chocolat est là, et il est chaud comme la braise !

Autrement dit, c'est Blaise !

Voyons voir, par quoi commencer ? Tout d'abord je vous félicite car depuis quelques jour, je me marre comme un bossu sur le dos de ce cher Dray ! Si vous l'aviez vu récemment, Monsieur Contrôle de soi, ne contrôlait plus ses hormones du tout ! Dites-vous qu'il doit se soulager une dizaine de fois par jour ! Sans vous parler des trois ou quatre douches froides par jour qu'il s'inflige par votre faute ! Y a pas à dire, ce mec il a une sacré endurance, je pense qu'il doit assurer au pieu, en tout cas le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a de la réserve, par Salazar !

Ensuite, vous vouliez des dossiers croustillants sur lui ? Vous savez, on ne peut pas trahir un pote, un code moral nous l'interdit... Mais ici on est chez les Serpentards et vous savez quoi, la morale, elle a prit peur le jour de notre arrivée et depuis on ne l'a pas vue réapparaitre !

Alors voici du lourd mes gazelles :

1°) Draco passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain qu'une nana le matin. Du temps où on partageait encore notre dortoir, et donc notre salle de bain, il se levait vers cinq heures du matin, et ne sortait pas avant sept heures et quart ! Je vous dis pas la courses pour les autres personnes de la chambre derrière lui ! Temps révolus depuis qu'il a ses propres quartiers !

2°) Cette photographie que je vous envoie ! Draco à l'âge de sept ans. Sa moue boudeuse est due à... une chute de balai ! Son premier balai, et comme vous pouvez le voir sur la photo animée sorcière, il est en train de faire la morale au... balai ! Lui disant qu'il devait s'estimer heureux de... supporter le gracieux postérieur du descendant d'une illustre famille !

3°) Draco a un tatouage dans le dos, un phénix, mais aussi un autre... à l'aine ! Et devinez mesdemoiselles de quoi il s'agit ? Un chaton ! Résultat d'une soirée de beuverie suivie d'une sortie en pleine nuit à Pré-au-Lard, notre village sorcier. OK ! Je vous l'avoues avant qu'il ne vende la mèche, j'ai fait la même connerie que lui. Dans mon cas il s'agit d'un petit mouton blanc, pareil sur l'aine droite. Dites les filles, vous voulez aller saluer bouclette, c'est son ptit nom ?

4°) Draco a fait l'objet d'une farce de la part d'un prof imposteur, toujours est-il qu'il s'est retrouvé métamorphosé en : une fouine blanche bondissante ! Trop mignon franchement, mais cela reste l'un des épisodes les plus humiliants de sa vie !

5°) De toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, Draco n'a pas une seule fois attrapé le vif d'or dans un match l'opposant à l'équipe de Gryffondor, dont l'attrapeur n'est autre que... Harry Potter ! Détail frustrant de son existence ! Moi je suis poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Cinq sujets, je pense avoir fait un bon début là, non ?

Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Décidément, j'ai beau y réfléchir, y a pas moyens que je vous départage mes belles Claire et Alex ! Vous êtes des bombes, des canons, des appels au viol et en même temps je vous imagines aussi bien en infirmières coquines, qu'en maitresses dominatrices ! Sachez en tout cas que je suis prêt à sacrifier mon corps à vos envies de luxures diverses. Oh oui, jouez avec Monsieur Chocolat, saluez Bouclette, et apprenez à faire la connaissance de Monsieur Bâton de Réglisse ! Il est tout à vous, à tour de rôle !

Et petit avantage non-négligeable, par rapport à ce certain PC, moi, des couilles, j'en ai deux ! Et vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes deux également ! Qu'elle est pas belle la Nature d'avoir si bien fait les choses ? Ainsi pas de jalouses ! Vos copines peuvent se joindre à vous, y a toujours moyen de partager, et je me sens d'humeur généreuse vous pouvez pas savoir !

Sur ce, je vous laisses mes inspiratrices lubriques, je dois encore faire un long devoir de Métamorphose,

votre humble bi-couillu, le Serpentard Noir de Poudlard,

Blaise Zabini.

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Académie Phénix,**_

salut Mister chocolat !

_Salut Blaise._

On reprend le même système que la dernière fois ça avait bien marché.

_Et elle ne lâche toujours pas la plume. _

Avant toute chose... dit moi, Trésor, pourrais-tu nous rendre un tout petit petit service ?

_Promis on te dédommagera... en nature_.

C'est pas grand chose mais... comment pourrait-on formuler la demande ?

_Casse la gueule au petit cafteur de serpent de mes deux !_

... oui j'ai pas mieux là. Ne t'inquiète pas, il saura très bien pourquoi !

_D'ailleurs, tu as de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir... il a cafté sur toi aussi._

En parlant de ça... s'il te plait, laisse Merlin où il est et ne bouffes pas une de tes couilles.

_Ça on s'en occupe !_

Ravie d'être à ton goût mon cher ! Tu n'es vraiment pas mal du tout je l'avoue.

_Maintenant je veux voir le bas Bad boy ! Et l'usage que tu en fais !_

Grand compliment de Alex je doit dire. C'est qu'elle est un peu difficile. Quand à moi... tu serais bien capable de rester dans mon lit.

_Grande première il faut le dire ! Tu serais bien le seul a t'y accrocher. Et puis si tu en tombes, tu es bienvenue dans le mien._

Tu peux même changer entre les deux si tu veux !

_Mais je te préviens c'est nous deux et pas une de plus !_

Je suis tout a fais d'accord avec elle sur ce coup. ce qui arrive assez rarement il faut bien le dire. On ne va pas voir ailleurs mais toi non plus !

_Et si jamais tu nous dupe je te jure que PC ne sera plus le seul de son espèce !_

Ou du moins, si le contrat ne t'intéresse pas, préviens que c'est juste un coup.

_Pas de sentiment, pas de problème._

Mais une chose est sûre, tu passes au moins une fois dans nos draps.

_Sûr !_

Et ça c'est une promesse mon chéri !

_A oui j'allais oublier ! Je te préviens Claire et en phase trip chocolat « mon chéri » elle en est à cinq boîtes par jour... Tu savais que l'on pouvait se saouler avec ces petits chocolats ?_

Je n'étais pas saoule ! !

_Tu as embrassé ce con de ton plein gré ?_

... OK, j'étais bourrée. C'est pas ma faute si la liqueur était forte !

_C'est pas la liqueur qui a fait ça c'est la quantité que tu as avalée ! Elle en a eu une crise de foie cette idiote ! Enfin ! On doit de laisser on a des cours à bosser._

et oui on bosse quand même !

_À bientôt serpent noir,_

on pense à toi,

_Alex_

Claire

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Académie Phénix,**_

Toi ! Espèce de sale petit cafteur !

Traitre ! Hypocrite ! Lâcheur !

Tu n'as qu'à bander jusqu'à dessèchement total !

Tu pouvais pas la fermer non ? ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que l'on a du subir à cause de toi ! Attends un peu que je te mette la main dessus, tu va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Ça faisait deux ans que Mimi ne s'était pas mise en colère contre nous et je me serais bien passée de ce retour au sources ! T'as pas intérêt à ramener tes fesses ici petit con parce que...

_court-circuitée la Claire ! Salut Draco, c'est Alex._

_Tu l'auras deviné on est pas contentes. Tu sais qu'on s'est fais taper par ta faute ? J'ai un bleu comme une assiette sur le bras avec tes conneries. Enfin on a eu le temps de voir venir. Quand Mimi a reçu ta lettre elle a d'abord eu un grand sourire ravi... ensuite elle a commencé à lire, puis à pâlir avant de pousser un hurlement de pure rage._

_Merci Draco, c'est cool !_

_Enfin moi je suis pas rancunière donc ça va mais ça veux pas dire que l'on ne va pas se venger !_

_On a lâché a propos du chaton par exemple... tu sais celui que t'as sur l'aine... ensuite Claire a augmenter la puissance du sort de contact et tu peux toujours courir pour qu'elle le baisse. Surtout que, même si elle le sais, Millia a du mal à s'empêcher de le toucher. Quand à tes visions... avant Mimi laissait Sliver faire ce qu'il veux parce que, étant une invocation, il était asexué à la base. Maintenant qu'elle sais elle a essayé de le faire sortir de la salle de bain... quand il a fait mine de la mordre pour qu'elle arrête de le pousser elle a laissé tomber ! Je crois qu'il lui fais un peu peur maintenant. Tu as un lien mental autre que la vision avec lui ? Parce qu'il commence à vraiment être grave. Dans d'autres circonstances, Mimi l'aurait déjà fais disparaître mais là elle ne peux pas et j'ai un peu peur qu'il lui fasse mal._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'entente entre nous et Mimi. Elle a crié fort, tapé aussi, mais elle est pas du genre a rester fâchée, pas avec nous en tout cas. Et puis je lui ai dit que j'avais une bonne excuse pour ne pas lui avoir dit. Je me voyait mal lui dire d'arrêter de suçoter le pendentif parce que c'était toi qu'elle suçait ! Je veux pas mourir !_

_Et puis tu sais c'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire... pour toi je veux dire. Je vois mal Millia ne pas en profiter à tes dépends ! Pour t'aider je ne vois que deux choses : ta mains droite et ta main gauche ! Rassures-toi en te disant que tu ne peux pas les mettre en cloque !_

_Moi sadique? Pourquoi tu pense ça?_

_Pour Claire par contre ça va être une autre histoire. Elle, c'est une vrai fille ! Elle va t'en vouloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se venger ! Tu peux t'estimer heureux que Millia ne lui laisse pas le pendentif parce que sinon mon pauvre ! Perso, je t'avoue que te savoir avec la trique à chaque fois que Mimi touche le petit Sly me fais beaucoup marrer et que je considère ça comme une vengeance amusante ! Surtout quand elle le fais à des heures où tu as cours !_

_Ça va ? C'est pas trop « dur » à supporter ?_

_Aller, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça._

_À propos d'embêtement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour PC. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, mais il est bien trop prétentieux pour réussir à séduire Mimi... et trop bête aussi !_

_Tiens j'y pense. Tu n'es pas assez fort en sortilège pour bloquer ceux de Claire ? Tu m'en vois surprise.. enfin pas trop parce qu'il est vrai que c'est La matière de Claire. Même Mimi n'est pas assez forte pour la contrer !_

_Aller a plus mon gars._

_PS dit a Blaise que l'on embrasse bouclette on a oublié de lui dire._

_Claire et Alex des Roses Noires_

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Poudlard,**_

Bonjour mes fabuleuses Roses,

Je vous présente mes excuses tout d'abord pour avoir vendu la mèche à Millia au sujet de du sort de Claire.

Je devais lui expliquer la situation car la pression sexuelle était devenue trop intense ici. D'autant que je me réserve pour sa venue, même en ayant Harry près de moi, je ne me permettrait pas de faire quoi que ce soit sans elle...

Alors pour faire amende honorable, je vous fais parvenir ce livre présentant des sortilèges très poussés sur la projection astrale consistante. Une projection permettant les sensations, une forme d'ubiquité, permettant de « laisser son corps dormir à un endroit, et de se projeter dans un lieu, à une date définis au préalable. Disons que vous pourriez, Claire et Alex, vous projeter, disons à Poudlard, Salle sur Demande, septième étage, par exemple un jour et une heure de votre choix, et que je donne rendez-vous à Blaise justement dans cette salle. Ainsi il aura toute la surprise de vous voir arriver, alors qu'il penserait au départ boire un verre avec son ami (calculateur)...

Juste une chose mesdemoiselles, pensez à un bon sortilège de silence à placer sur la porte, Blaise a formulé l'idée de crier sous vos tortures...

Pour précision, et pour aller plus vite, il s'agit de la page deux cent dix-huit... Amusez-vous bien, vous aurez toute la nuit pour le faire...

J'espère que ma faute sera pardonnée, je ne voulais sincèrement pas que vous subissiez les foudres de Millia. J'espère que votre amitié se porte néanmoins bien.

J'essayerais de faire plus attention à l'avenir, et ne m'en voulez pas je vous en prie, je commençais à adorer notre petite correspondance. Cela me manquerait trop.

Je vous laisse ici mes belle, passez mes salutations aux autres,

Draco Lucius Malfoy,


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 10

Académie Phénix,

Salut Draco !

Tout d'abord je veux m'excuser pour les désagréments que je te cause du faite du pendentif. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette manie de le toucher tout le temps et il n'y a que quand Alex ne peut plus s'empêcher de rire que je m'en rend compte.

Bien sûr, il m'arrive aussi de le faire volontairement... j'ai droit à un joli spectacle en contre partie !

Ma foi tu as ce qu'il faut ou il faut mon beau ! Et c'est un compliment pas de l'ironie !

Maintenant je suis sûre du sexe des anges !

Au fait je tien à rectifier une petite erreur.

Ce n'est pas moi qui ait poussé un cri "orgasmique" en voyant ta photo, c'était plus proche du gémissement je l'avoue, mais c'est Claire. Merci à Blaise pour sa photo parce que maintenant qu'elle bave sur lui moi je suis tranquille.

Parce que ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle a essayé de faire, pendant le laps de temps où elle avait ta photo et pas celle de Blaise, c'est ni plus ni moins que de prendre ma place. Et ça va du polynectar au sort voldecorps !

Un véritable enfer !

Elle a d'ailleurs fais une remarque sur ta virilité. Plutôt flatteuse, mais une remarque quand même.

Elle trouve que les écailles de Sliver sont très, très souvent rouges... elle n'a pas tord soit dit en passant !

En parlent de Sliver... J'ai un problème avec lui et il m'inquiète beaucoup. Jusque là je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de contrôle sur lui mais là... il ne m'obéit vraiment plus et je suis obligée de le brider pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal aux autres... ou à moi. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai peur de lui.

Claire dit que, en vue du lien qu'il y a entre vous deux, tu pourrais avoir un contrôle plus important que moi sur lui. Si c'est le cas je t'en supplie Draco, calme le moi... je parle de Sliver qu'on soit bien d'accord !

Présentes mes excuses à Harry s'il te plais. Je crois que j'ai été un peu hostile avec lui quand il m'a écrit. Je m'en veux un peu le pauvre, alors qu'il était sympa dans sa lettre en plus. Je suis vraiment désolée de mon comportement.

Tu sais vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'attendre. Je suis contente que vous le fassiez bien sûr, mais je ne vous en voudrais pas dans le cas contraire. Surtout que je suis au courant, alors tu ne fais pas ça dans mon dos. En plus c'est Harry ! Je veux dire : pour le peu que j'ai lu et su de lui c'est un garçon bien ! J'ai été surprise de sa démarche pour prendre contact avec moi, mais aussi et surtout très touchée. Je ne sais pas si tu lui as révélé tout ce que tu sais sur moi et si ce n'est pas le cas je te demande de le faire. Je veux être aussi honnête avec toi qu'avec lui.

Je ne sais pas bien quand nous nous verrons, ici aussi c'est silence radio. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop loin... je ne suis pas sûre que tu n'exploses pas avant !

Je vous laisse tout les deux.

A très bientôt.

Millia.

Ps: dit bonjour au chat de ma part... il est très mignon !

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

Poudlard,

Bonjour mon Kitsune,

Tout d'abord, je décline ton invitation à me contenter avec Harry en ton absence. En effet, je tiens à ce que tu sois là pour cette première fois. Ne vas surtout pas penser que cela puisse faire un quelconque tord à Harry car il est tout à fait d'accord avec cela ! À vrai dire, c'est même lui qui en a émis l'idée !

Je sais que le fait que tu puisse pas venir dans les prochaines semaines pourrait rendre l'attente frustrante.

Peut-être Harry et moi pourrions-nous te réserver une surprise, mais je n'en dis pas plus tu en sauras davantage le moment venu.

Tu mentionnes quelques difficultés rencontrées avec Sliver ? Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire. Néanmoins, même si je suis lié à lui, je ne peux réellement communiquer avec lui. Par contre Harry parle le Fourchelang, la langue des serpents. En s'aidant de la Légilimencie, on peut arriver à quelque chose. On a fait quelques essais hier et cela semblait concluant. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à psychanalyser Sliver pour savoir la cause de son irritabilité.

Pourtant selon Harry, ton serpent semblerait jaloux, car il a mentionné la dernière fois ne plus avoir de moments seul avec sa maitresse. Il a parlé aussi d'une Virginie (peut-être une de tes confrères chez les Roses) qui lui donnait souvent des cornichons à grignoter. Je pense que cela lui tiraille légèrement l'estomac... Donnes-lui à boire une décoction de Mélisse et de Menthe, cela devrait le soulager.

D'ailleurs, il nous a soumis une requête, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir avant de la lire.

Il voudrait que nous trouvions le moyen de le métamorphoser en humain, le temps d'une nuit, afin qu'il puisse « s'accoupler », et oui tu ne rêves pas, avec cette virginie. Il serait tombé amoureux après avoir vu le serpent qu'elle porte tatoué apparemment sur son dos.

Je conçois que la demande est étonnante, voire même choquante, mais d'après lui toujours, ce serait cette Virginie qui en aurait fait la suggestion !

Je ne ferais rien sans ton aval, donc j'attendrais que tu me dises quoi faire. Je peux toujours l'apaiser en attendant, via le lien qui nous unit. Ainsi son agressivité sera réduite.

Ensuite au sujet de Harry, rassures-toi, il n'a aucune rancune envers toi. Il n'a pas prit tes mots comme étant hostiles, mais timides. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un pur produit Gryffondor, donc toujours à voir le bien dans chacun, et tu n'y a pas fait exception !

Je viens de lui parler des épreuves que tu a traversé, il a été touché par ta confiance, et je crois que dans la lettre qu'il prépare à ton intention, il souhaitait te faire part personnellement de ses épreuves à lui. Histoire de te prouver qu'il a lui aussi confiance en toi.

Sur ce, c'est ici que je termine cette lettre et je te dis, au plaisir de te voir...

Ton Petit Serpent,

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

Poudlard,

Bonjour à toi Millia,

Ce n'est que moi, Harry. Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir répondu, et je te rassure, ta lettre ne m'a pas parue « hostile », ni même agressive.

J'ai été touché par ton histoire. Force est de constater que toi aussi tu n'a pas été épargnée dans ta vie. Pour moi, un mage noir, pour toi ton propre père. Décidément, aucune de ces situations n'est à envier.

La mienne serait trop longue pour une lettre, alors je t'ai mis dans la fiole que tu trouveras, les souvenirs de ce qu'a été ma vie. Tout n'y est pas, mais tu trouveras l'essentiel. Peu de personnes connaissent ces éléments, mais je te fais confiance pour garder ceci, donc je te les confie.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vaincu mes démons, j'espère que tu viendras à bout des tiens.

Je commence à avoir hâte de te rencontrer.

Je suis ravi d'avoir pu aider quelque peu avec Sliver. Draco a du te parler du fruit de nos investigations. Je t'avoue avoir été quelque peu surpris par sa demande, mais je crois qu'il est dans la période de ses amours et je pense que lui aussi aurait droit à sa dose de bonheur, ne crois-tu pas. Je me permets de plaider en sa faveur, mais si ton avis est contraire à cela, j'accepterais ton choix sans te juger, ni changer mon opinion sur toi.

Si je peux t'aider encore une fois avec Sliver, n'hésites pas à me le demander.

Sur ce, je te laisses, en attendant de te voir...

Harry James Potter.

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Académie Phénix,**_

bonjour Harry. Tu l'auras deviné c'est Millia

Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuille pas pour la lettre de la dernière fois. J'avoue que tu m'impressionne beaucoup, je connais peu de gens qui auraient réagi comme tu le fais. Draco a raison en te disant très gentil.

Tu sais je n'ai rien contre toi, je dirais même que je t'apprécie de plus ne plus. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs, ça me donne l'impression de trahir Draco.

Je devrais peut être lui en parler, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Pour parler d'autre chose j'ai visionné tes souvenirs...tu as eu une vie bien plus dur que la mienne et j'en suis désolée. Non pas que j'ai de la pitié pour toi, se serais t'insulter, mais je suis désolée que si peu de personnes se doutent des souffrances qui ont peuplé la vie de leur héros.

La vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! C'est se qui rend ta gentillesse aussi exceptionnelle d'ailleurs ! Combien d'autre personnes seraient devenues mauvaises avec une telle vie ?

Et je sais de quoi je parle ! Ma propre expérience m'a fait devenir plus méchante, méfiante aussi. Il n'y a que depuis que je suis chez les Roses que j'ai réappris à faire confiance.

Et depuis que je connais Draco...et toi...

c'est étrange, je comprend Draco quand il dit que nous nous ressemblons, mais je vois aussi une ressemblance entre vous deux. Une étrange ressemblance... mais ce n'est rien !

Draco m'a dit que tu parler Fourchelang, c'est vrai ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce que c'était.

Pour ce qui est de Sliver et Virgi... bizarrement ça ne me choque pas plus que ça. Si tu voyais Virgi ! Tu comprendrais Sliver ! Plus que te ne le comprend déjà j'entends.

Pour info, elle a arrêté avec les cornichons... maintenant elle lui donne des saucisses !

Aller je dois filer, je vous embrasse toi et Draco et a bientôt j'espère.

Millia


	12. warning! lemon

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

_Attention aux âmes sensibles, voici un chapitre comportant non pas **UN**, mais **DEUX** savoureux lemon..._

_**Lemon Roses et Blaise : faisons la fête à « Bouclette » !**_

Dans la salle sur demande, un Serpentard blond, avait invoqué un salon chaleureux, des canapés en cuir caramel, assortis à un tapis beige et une table basse ambrée. Il sirotait un verre de whisky pur feu, et semblait regarder sa montre toutes les deux minutes, ayant l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur son ami, un beau brun à la peau ébène, portant lui aussi les armoiries de Serpentard.

- Et bien Blaise, que faisais tu je t'attendais.

- Je finissais la lettre que je dois envoyer à mes deux bombes françaises.

- Je vois que les roses ne te laissent pas indifférent. Je pense que tu devrais me remercier néanmoins pour te les avoir fait connaitre, sachant qu'au départ du ne devais même pas participer à ce programme d'échange. Enfin, ravi de finalement pu t'être utile...

- Mais je te remercie vivement mon cher, et je serais d'autant plus comblé le jour où je pourrais leur présenter Moka et Praliné.

- Moka et Praliné ?

- Oui les noms de mes belles boules chocolat !

- Franchement Blaise, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ?

- Si peu, mais tu dois savoir que je frôle l'hystérie ! Cette tension sexuelle aura raison de moi ! Tiens, pour exemple, hier j'ai du tellement me masturber en recevant leur lettre, qu'à la fin, je ne crachait plus que de la poudre !

- Euh Blaise, si tu pouvais m'épargner les détails, je t'en serais reconnaissant... Cependant, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

Draco finit son verre cul-sec et le reposa sur la table. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce en lançant à son ami :

- Tu penseras à me remercier, et j'espère que tu en profiteras bien !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Dray ?

- Oh mais tu verras bien mon cher Blaise, tu verras même double...

À peine le blond avait-il franchi la porte que le décor de la pièce changea pour devenir une chambre digne des milles et unes nuits. un baldaquin somptueux d'une taille pouvant accueillir au moins six personnes fit son apparition au milieu de la salle. Des voilages entouraient la structure s'étalant dans un camaïeu de bleu, violet, mauve, rose. Au pied du lit, un coffre sur lequel était posé des flacons de diverses huiles de massage plus gourmandes les unes que les autres, orange, chocolat, lys, jasmin, banane, cerise.

Alors que Blaise se demandait ce que le blond avait derrière la tête, en faisant le tour de chambre, il vit une ombre passer dans la limite de son champs de vision. Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec une jolie brune au yeux bleus sombre. Il n'eut que le temps de se dire qu'il l'avait déjà vue et qu'elle était vraiment canon avant de voir la brune faire un mouvement de bras rapide vers son cou. Il ressentit une petite douleur avant de sentir tout les muscles de son corps se décontracter et il s'écroula au sol. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il se sentit partir au loin. La dernière image qu'il eut en tête avant de sombrer fut deux visages qui se penchaient sur lui d'un air inquiet. Et la dernière pensée fut un très éloquent :

« ET MERDE !! Pas dodo ! Pas maintenant! »

Blaise se réveilla sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux, réflexe de Serpentard. Première chose à remarquer, il était nu. Deuxième chose, son corps était recouvert d'un drap. Troisième chose, il ne pouvait plus bouger !

Un bruit de porte le mit au aguets et il remarqua que sa tête était légèrement surélevée par rapport à son corps. Une main vint lui caresser le visage en un effleurement léger, une autre passa dans ses cheveux et Blaise eut besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Deux douces voix se mirent à parler et Blaise eu un frisson à leur doux son cristallin.

« Il émerge ?

- Pas encore... tu n'y as pas été de main morte !

- Je sais ! Désolée mais il m'avait repérée.

- Et après c'est moi la plus brutale...tu es sûre de toi ?

- Alex ! Bien sur que je suis sûre ! C'est qui l'acuponctrice ici ?

- C'est bon t'énerve pas. C'est juste que je voudrais pas que tu l'aies abimé. »

Les deux filles se turent et reprirent leur caresse légère Blaise avait désormais comprit qui étaient ses agresseurs et ne put empêcher un large sourire ravi de fleurir sur ses lèvres.. Ses deux Roses étaient à ces cotés ! Il essaya de se relever mais aucun de ses muscles ne lui obéit se qui le fit grogner de frustration.

« Il émerge je crois. »

Les deux mains jusque là volages, se firent plus fermes sur son corps. L'une glissant sur son torse la deuxième remontant le long de sa jambe par dessus le drap fin. le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux pour observer les deux Roses. La première qu'il vu avait des cheveux roux, pour ne pas dire rouge sombre, coupés courts au niveau de son cou et jusqu'à son menton devant, mettant en valeur l'ovale parfait de son visage que deux ambres venaient valoriser. Elle se pencha sur lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes mais se retirant trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps d'approfondir le baiser.

« Salut Blaise »

Alex se recula un peu et la deuxième vint au-dessus de lui. Des cheveux brun coupés très courts et des saphirs éclatants complétaient la vision de rêve qu'était son doux visage. Elle se pencha à son tour et fit le même geste que sa camarade.

« Hello Mister Chocolate !! »

Un sourire stupide vint orner le visage de Blaise devant ces corps de rêve à peine cachés par les seules chemises qu'elles portaient.

« Bonsoir les roses, ravi de votre visite. »

Il sentit la main de Claire remonter encore le long de sa cuisse pour venir se poser sur son érection naissante.

« On vois ça oui...

- Claire soit gentille le pauvre, alors que Moka et Praline ne demandent qu'un peu de compagnie. »

Le garçon sentit une partie de son anatomie réagir très rapidement à cette idée délicieuse.

« Oh oui mes bébés ! Allez dire bonjour à bouclette et allez faire fondre les filles! Claire promis, après avoir goûté mon chocolat tu n'aimeras plus les « mon chéri »! »

Les deux filles sourirent avant de se placer de part et d'autre de son corps, Claire à gauche, Alex à droite.

Les deux filles plongèrent dans son cou, chacune s'en occupèrent à leur manière Claire mordilla son oreille et caressait ces morsures de sa langue, Alex embrassait ou suçotait la moindre parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elle. Le Serpentard voulut attraper les deux filles pour les coller contre lui mais une fois de plus son corps ne réagit pas. C'est Claire qui lui en susurra la raison.

« Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que je suis une experte en manipulation d'aiguilles. Tu en as une plantée dans la nuque et, tant quelle y sera, tu ne pourras pas bouger. Et il se trouve que je n'ai pas envie de l'enlever... pas encore du moins ! »

Le Serpentard feula mais ne dit rien. Ce qui fit sourire les deux Roses. La rousse souffla doucement dans son cou.

« Bon garçon... »

Lentement, trop au goût de Blaise, les deux filles se mirent à descendre le long de son corps en parfaite synchronisation.

Quand elles arrivèrent sur son torse, leurs mains s'ajoutèrent au ballet. Celle de Claire partit sous le drap pour saisir doucement le sexe du serpent et se mit à le masturber avec langueur, sur un rythme régulier et celle d'Alex griffa son estomac avant d'aller rejoindre sa consœur sous le drap où elle se mit caresser le gland fragile. Blaise émit un grognement, étant plus que frustré par le rythme lent de leurs caresses

« Venez au dessert mes chéries, ne vous attardez pas sur le reste de la tablée ! »

Les deux filles n'en tinrent pas compte et continuer à descendre à un rythme plus qu'énervant pour Blaise.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Je vais exploser moi ! »

Les deux filles relevèrent la tête vers lui, plongeant leur regard dans celui, plus que brulant, de Blaise. Le même sourire pervers fleurirent sur leurs doux visages et Blaise en frissonna d'envie. Il vit les deux Roses replonger vers son aine et le drap vola au travers la salle. Deux paires de lèvre douces se posèrent sur son tatouage en un baiser tendre et il entendit susurrer un « Salut bouclette » à l'unisson avant que les lèvres ne disparaissent.. temporairement du moins.

Un cri lui échappa quand elles reparurent sur sa queue. La première suçait littéralement son gland et la deuxième, léchait avec application les bijoux de famille. Il sentit le feu de ses reins gagner quelque degrés de plus et crut mourir de frustration. Il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette antre chaude. Pour pouvoir attraper ces deux bombes et les faire crier de plaisir. Et en même temps il n'avait pas envie qu'elles stop leur activité.

Il était au paradis et en enfer en même temps. Et il voyait, avec grand plaisir, ces deux diablesses au visage d'ange s'occuper de lui.

Les deux filles relevèrent la tête vers lui, stoppant net toute activité, pour le regarder avec envie et amusement. À ce moment Blaise réalisa qu'il venait de penser tout haut. Doucement les deux filles se levèrent sur le lit et défirent un à un les boutons de leurs chemises sous le regard inquisiteur de Blaise. Quand les vêtements tombèrent au sol, Blaise en eut le souffle coupé. Des reines que dire des déesses ! Voilà se qu'il avait en face de lui !

La brune descendit du lit et Alex se laissa tomber près de lui. Glissant une de ses jambes sur ses abdominaux fermes, elle se hissa au-dessus de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser quelle lui offrit était doux, et si seulement, ses neurones avaient été eux-aussi allumés, Blaise aurait pu le trouver amoureux. Celui qu'il lui rendit était sauvage, passionné, presque animal. Sans quitter sa bouche la rouquine le chevaucha, avant de s'empaler sur sa hampe de chair. Elle quitta sa bouche avec un gémissement de satisfaction. Ou peut être que c'était lui qui avait gémi... il ne savais pas bien et il s'en foutait complètement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'étroitesse, la chaleur et la douceur de cette beauté ! Il la vit se relever doucement, les yeux fermés, pour revenir, le faire pénétrer plus profondément en elle. Il la vit se mordre les lèvres de plaisir et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en se cambrant lui offrant une vu sublime de son corps.

Elle se mit à bouger sur lui, montant et descendant sur son sexe, ses roulement de hanche la faisaient danser sur lui. Gémissant de douces paroles au oreilles de Blaise.

« Oh... Blaise ! Elle est si grosse, c'est si bon ! ... et quand je pense que tu es bloqué... tu es un Dieu ! »

Le mouvement de hanches se fit plus chaotique. Les deux mains posées sur son ventre, Alex se mit à danser de plus en plus vite, ses gémissements devinrent des cris et, dans un ultime cambrement, elle poussa un hurlement de jouissance. Sentant les chairs intimes se resserrer sur lui Blaise, la suivit de très très près.

Elle resta un petit moment, immobile, recherchant sa respiration, quand Claire se leva du fauteuil où elle s'était installée, pour pousser doucement sa camarade. Pantelante du fait de son orgasme, la rousse se laissa tomber à coté de Blaise. Le garçon regarda la brune le chevaucher à son tour. Elle ne se pencha pas sur lui et se mit à se frotter contre lui, et surtout contre son sexe qui, malgré son récent orgasme, était toujours aussi impressionnant.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que ce Draco qui a de l'endurance apparemment ! »

Avec un sourire taquin, elle se suréleva un peu et s'empala brutalement sur lui ! Un cri de plaisir leur échappa à tout les deux. La brune se mit à bouger frénétiquement sur lui, lui offrant un plaisir violent, gémissant sourdement. Si avec Alex ça avait été passionné, avec Claire c'était brutal ! Et c'était vachement bon !! jamais il n'avait eu une telle furie dans son pieu et il en fut reconnaissant au ciel. Il n'aurait jamais survécu à d'autres comme elle ! Bientôt il fut prit par un orgasme violent et elle le rejoignit bien vite. Elle s'écroula sur lui essoufflée et tout deux reprirent leur respiration avec difficulté.

Près de son oreille Blaise entendit un rire.

« Vous êtes des rapides vous !

- Alex ! On ne se moque pas !

- Désolée Claire, mais je te pensais plus douce.

- J'en avait trop envie... »

La rousse ricana doucement alors que la brune se laissait tomber au coté du Serpentard. Doucement la rousse se mit à caresser le torse du garçon avec rêverie. Au bout de quinze minutes de ce traitement le Serpentard se sentit à nouveau réagir. Il grogna d'inconfort, une érection n'était jamais agréable quand personne ne s'en occupait. Claire se suréleva au dessus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit sa main glisser dans sa nuque et lorsqu'elle se recula, il vit une aiguille dans sa main. Doucement il bougea sa main vers elle mais elle stoppa sa main avec un mouvement de tête vers son amie. Elle se pencha à son oreille.

« Moi j'ai eu mon compte et je dois filer, je n'aime pas savoir nos corps tous seuls. Mais tu peux jouer avec Alex... »

Blaise comprit où elle voulait en venir et lui fit un clin d'œil. D'un souple mouvement de hanche il plaqua Alex au matelas, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. La brune en profita pour filer en douce, se doutant bien que Blaise tenterait de la coincer aussi. Quand il tourna la tête vers elle dans cette optique, il ne vit que la porte se refermer.

« Petite lâcheuse ! Tant pis je me contenterais d'une seule Rose »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa victime. Dans ses yeux, il put lire de la surprise et un peu de peur. Un sourire pervers fleurit sur son visage et il sentit la rousse trembler contre lui. Il plongea dans sa gorge, embrassant chaque partie à sa portée. D'abord surprise la rousse fut bientôt prise par le plaisir et surtout le désir. La bouche de Blaise descendit lentement contre sa gorge pour arriver sur ses seins. De ses lèvres et de ses dents il se mit à torturer les tendres boutons de chair qui l'appelaient. La Rose gémit en se cabrant contre lui.

La main du Serpentard descendit contre le ventre doux de la jeune femme pour venir se poser sur sa cuisse. Remontant lentement à l'intérieur Blaise eut vite fait d'entendre le cœur de la rose. Glissant un doigt en elle, il eu la satisfaction de la voir se cambrer encore plus et ses bras vinrent entourer ses épaules où ses ongles se plantèrent. Son pouce vint frotter doucement le bouton de chair si sensible de la belle. Alex se mit à rouler des hanches perdue dans les douces caresses de son amant. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Mais celles de Blaise vinrent couvrir les siennes.

La langue du Serpentard effleura sa bouche, en demandant l'entrée qu'Alex lui accorda très rapidement. Le baiser se fit passionné. Le rythme des doigts dans son corps s'accéléra progressivement et elle griffa le dos de son amant en criant de jouissance. Il retira doucement ses doigts de son corps et la surplomba du sien. Il observa son visage un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Quand elle le fit elle lui fit un sourire tendre et Blaise sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il posa doucement ces lèvres contre les siennes sans chercher à approfondir la caresse.

C'était doux, c'était tendre et surtout c'était plaisant. Ce fut quand elle bougea contre lui que son désir inassouvi se rappela à lui. Elle aussi avait sentit l'impatience de Blaise. Penchant la tête sur le coté elle fit remonter ces jambes autour de ses reins. Avec un sourire complice il entra en elle en douceur, le même soupir franchit leurs lèvres quand il fut entièrement logé en elle. Ils se mirent à bouger à l'unisson, cherchant plus à offrir du plaisir à l'autre qu'à en recevoir, mais perdant doucement la tête face au cadeau de l'autre. Blaise jouit le premier dans un grognement animal et Alex le suivit à quelque secondes près, un gémissement d'extase aux lèvres. Il se retira d'elle doucement pour s'allonger à ces cotés. Elle se colla à lui et fit remonter la couverture sur leur corps enlacés... plus un mot ne fut prononcé ce soir là, et quand Blaise se réveilla le lendemain il était seul...

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Lemon Millia, Draco, Harry.**_

Poudlard, dans une chambre de préfet aux murs couverts d'une tapisserie verte, un jeune brun se languissait sur lit à baldaquin majestueux.

Ses yeux de jade, parcouraient les runes gravées sur le bois constituant le cadre du lit. Il avait attrapé un pan de sa chemise, et s'amusait à en tripoter le bout machinalement.

Il rêvait d'un blond Serpentard, dont il avait enfin réussi à s'approcher. Tant de temps perdu en confrontations, bagarres et insultes ! Aujourd'hui, il rêvait d'une autre approche pour son corps qu'il devinait d'une teinte lunaire, d'une douceur de soie, et d'un goût salé subtil. Une touche de vétiver en guise de parfum, juste assez pour attiser ses sens.

Mais il pensait aussi à un autre corps, tout aussi blond, mais féminin cette foi-ci. Des cheveux d'or, des formes harmonieuses, une cambrure de dos qui faisait appel à ses mains. Une gorge voluptueuse, descendant vers une poitrine dont il cueillerait le goût du bout de la langue.

Millia, un corps ferme, cependant si doux.

Leur projet à lui et à son Serpentard, était simple : faire venir la chère et très aimée Millia. Lui faire traverser l'espace et le temps, pour enfin la rencontrer, et la découvrir. Une idée folle. Mais ne dit-on pas que la chance sourit aux audacieux. Et de l'audace, ce plan en comportait...

soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry n'eut le temps que de se redresser en position assise, faisant face à l'entrée d'où jaillit un certain préfet de Serpentard.

« - Vite Harry, c'est le moment où jamais !

- Quel moment voyons ?

- Celui de faire venir Millia ! J'ai croisé Alex et Claire, elles se sont projetées à Poudlard. Elles ont laissé Millia seule dans sa chambre, occupée à veiller sur leurs corps. C'est maintenant où jamais !

Harry se tortilla sur le lit pendant un instant. Il réfléchissait à la possibilité de mettre le plan en exécution. Il était vrai que toutes les conditions étaient réunies. De plus, on était samedi soir et personne ne venait leur rendre visite dans ces moments là. Leurs proches préféraient leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Pesant le pour et le contre, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, il n'eut pas conscience du trouble qu'il causait à son petit ami.

« - Harry ! Je t'en prie cesses cela ! Je vais finir par devenir fou !

Devant le regard interrogatif du jeune brun, il crut utile de préciser d'un ton plaintif :

« - Ta lèvre, laisses-la tranquille et actives les choses s'il te plait !

Finissant par prendre une décision, le brun hocha la tête avec détermination, et demanda à Draco de lui passer le parchemin contenant les incantations, et de se placer assis, face à lui. Il ceint sa tête de ses mains et murmura :

« - Legilimens.

Harry mit quelques secondes à repérer le lien entre Draco et Sliver. Il se guida à travers lui pour s'adresser directement au serpent de glace. Il se concentra afin de converser en Fourchelang.

« - Ssssssssssssssliver, mon ami, j'aurais besoin de toi.

- Parles ami des ssssssssserpents, ssssssssssssi je peux t'aider, je le ferais avec plaisir, toi qui peux me comprendre.

- J'aurais besoin que tu ailles trouver ta maitresse, elle se trouve dans sa chambre. Il faut que tu la mordes au poignet et que tu la fixes dans les yeux quand elle commencera à subir les effets de ton philtre. J'incanterais à travers toi, à ce moment-là. Une incantation pour elle, une pour toi. Ainsi tu pourras jouir du corps d'un humain durant 7 jours et 7 nuits. Profites-en bien mon ami. Je te remercie d'avance pour toute l'aide que tu nous apportes.

- Ccccccccccccc'est moi qui te remerccccccccccie, cher ami des ssssssssssssssserpents. J'accomplis ta demande et je m'en vais rejoindre ma belle.

Dans une chambre à la tapisserie aux nuances d'aigue-marine, quelque part en Bretagne française, une jeune femme blonde ruminait. Elle se demandait pourquoi ses amies avaient eu le besoin de se projeter loin de leurs corps. Surtout qu'elles n'avaient donné aucun détail quant à leur destination. Éludant sans cesse ses questions, détournant la conversation et insistant fortement sur le fait qu'elle-même devait rester dans sa chambre, afin de veiller sur leurs corps dans la pièce à coté.

Elle faisait les cent pas entre son lit et l'armoire. À chaque tour, ses cheveux faisaient une envolée spectaculaires. Soudain, Sliver surgit devant elle si brusquement, que dans un réflexe, elle recula pour buter sur le rebord de son lit, et tomber sur celui-ci. Il grimpa à sa suite, et inclina sa tête reptilienne afin de lui monter le losange rouge qui brillait sur son front.

Millia, assise, les jambes dépliées et écartées devant elle, les bras lui servant d'appui derrière, écarquilla les yeux.

« - Tu veux me dire quelque chose Sliver ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Aurait-ce un rapport avec ton écaille ? Draco ? Il y a un problème avec Draco ? Ou Harry ?

Devant ses yeux paniqués et son visage qui reflétait une grande inquiétude envers ses deux amours anglais, le serpent releva subitement la tête et la fixa de ses yeux translucides. Millia crut entendre un sifflement, mais curieusement il ne semblait pas lui être adressé.

Soudain, le serpent se redressa de toute sa hauteur, crocs dehors et vrilla vers le poignet de Millia qui n'eût le temps que de sentir la morsure fugace avant d'entourer le dit-poignet de son autre main.

« - Par Merlin, qu'as-tu fait ? Je dois aller à l'infirmerie ! Et dire que je ne connais pas la composition de ton venin ! Mais laisses-moi ! Laisses-moi me lever ! Sliver ! Je t'en prie arrête ! Oh, mais que se passe-t-il ? J'ai la tête qui tourne ! Pourquoi frottes-tu ta tête contre mon cou ? Tu veux me rassurer ? Je ne risque rien ? Je - Je crois qu'il faut que je m'allonges.

Millia se laissa glisser sur le dos. Ainsi allongée sur le lit, elle sentit Sliver ramper sur son ventre, sa poitrine et distingua sa tête au-dessus d'elle. Elle fut frappée par la nuance verte-émeraude de ses pupilles qui auraient du être de glace. Émeraude, émeraude, cela lui disait quelque chose. Elle se disait vaguement connaître une personne aux yeux de cette teinte. Harry ! Elle en eu la confirmation en entendant des sifflements étranges. Alors c'était cela le Fourchelang. Elle se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience doucement et avait l'étrange impression de quitter son corps, de franchir des distances, comme elle ferait un simple pas. Les montagnes devenaient des buttes, les mers, des rivières. Elle eut la vision d'un château. Poudlard. Elle franchit les grilles, passa les portes, survola les escaliers qui descendaient vers les profondeurs des cachots, puis longea des murs pour enfin se retrouver devant une porte arborant un étrange écusson.

Cet écusson lui sembla tout de suite familier, Serpentard ! Au-dessus, dans un carré doré, un P enluminé lui évoqua le mot « préfet ». Elle fut sûre du nom qu'elle trouverait en faisant glisser ses yeux au dessous-du blason vert et argent.

Animée d'une folie brusque, elle saisit la poignée et la fit tournée dans une poussée franche. Elle entra dans la pièce, comme une furie et se précipita, sans temps d'arrêt sur les deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face. Elle les prit dans ses bras en leur criant qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il leur fut arrivé quelque chose. Qu'elle s'attendait au pire. Qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le droit de lui faire une chose pareille.

Elle sentit une main douce caresser ses longs cheveux, et entendit une voix lui murmurer à son oreille droite :

« - Shuuut, tout va bien mon Kitsune, nous allons bien, nous voulions juste te faire la surprise. Tu nous manquait trop, il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Ce surnom ! Elle se recula légèrement afin de regarder la personne à sa droite. Un beau blond, les yeux mercure, un teint de nacre. Draco, c'était son petit serpent !

« - Draco...

« - Oui Kitsune...

« - Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir causé tant de frayeur, mais rassures-toi, on ne peut aller que bien, tu es avec nous.

Cette voix à son oreille gauche. Si chaleureuse, si douce. Elle fit pivoter sa tête et se trouva face à l'apparition des plus belles landes de Bretagne. Ce regard vert qu'elle avait vu avant de sombrer. Ce son de voix. C'était son petit griffon.

« - Harry...

« - Oui Millia...

Enfin ! Elle les rencontrait enfin !

Ils brisèrent l'étreinte et se regardèrent les uns les autres. Draco vint se placer devant elle et Harry glissa dans son dos. Le blond lui attrapa les mains et recula, la tirant dans la foulée, alors que les mains d'Harry se glissèrent sur ses hanches, elle le sentit suivre ses pas. Ne quittant les yeux orages, Millia se contenta de le suivre, comme hypnotisée. Elle avait conscience d'être guidée vers le baldaquin. Le groupe s'arrêta à un pas du lit. Elle sentit une main écarter ses cheveux vers l'épaule gauche. Un souffle chaud balaya sa nuque, et elle sentit des lèvres se poser avec douceur sous son oreille gauche.

« - Mais que... Hmmm...

Draco venait de se pencher légèrement, et avait plongé ses lèvres sur sa carotide. Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle et l'enlacer en posant chastement ses mains sur sa taille. Harry, dans son dos posa ses mains sur celles de Draco, et embrassait voluptueusement sa nuque, lui faisant éprouver des sensations nouvelles. Elle exhala un souffle tremblant, se sentait défaillir. Draco réapparut devant ses yeux, et devant la question muette qu'elle lui posait, il murmura :

« - Je t'avais promis que la première fois sera avec toi. Cependant, nous n'iront pas jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci. Disons... Que nous allons faire plus ample connaissance...

- Nous allons faire plus ample connaissance, oui... avec ton corps... Chuchota une voix dans sa nuque, la faisant tressaillir sous de délicieux frissons.

Draco tendit une main vers le premier bouton de son chemisier, guettant du regard son approbation, qu'elle lui donna d'un léger acquiescement du menton.

Il défit le premier obstacle, posant un baiser tendre, sur l'espace ainsi révélé. Elle sentit la main du brun glisser dans ses cheveux jusqu'à se poser sur la base de son crâne, tirer légèrement pour lui faire, en douceur, basculer la tête en arrière. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche du Gryffondor se poser sur sa carotide et l'embraser de ses baisers. Draco continuait son œuvre sur le devant, traçant, au fur et à mesure de sa progression, une ligne de feu avec la langue.

« - Hmm, tu as le goût de la rose, je dirais sucrée...

Harry fit glisser le vêtement gènant, qui vint s'échouer au sol.

« - Tu as raison Dray, une rose au sucre, tout à fait succulente... Souffla le brun, après avoir fait voyager une langue taquine de la base de son cou à son oreille. Mais a-t-elle le même goût partout crois-tu ?

- Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir 'Ry...

Millia commença à doucement haleter sous les propos de ses deux amours. Ses tétons se tendirent légèrement sous la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Draco vint passer un index inquisiteur par dessus la toile afin d'exciter davantage le bouton de chair rose.

« - Je connais des boutons de roses qui veulent voir la lumière, Harry, ne te sens-tu pas l'âme d'un jardinier devant tant de beauté ?

- Oui, en effet. Il fit remonter ses mains du creux des reins de Millia, le long de la colonne vertébrale, pour venir les nicher sous le fermoir du sous-vêtement. Alors Millia, devons-cueillir les roses, ne sommes-nous pas au printemps après tout ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lascive.

- Libérez les roses je vous en prie. Mais je veux aussi vous voir, vous toucher. Alors enlevez vos chemises aussi, il n'est pas juste que je sois la seule à en profiter, je veux partager cela avec vous.

- Mais tes désirs sont des ordres mon Kitsune, Harry, peux-tu libérer les roses je t'en prie ?

- Mais bien sûr... Il glissa ses doigts habiles sur le fermoir pour le défaire, et fit glisser le bout de dentelle qui rejoignit le chemisier abandonné. Les deux globes de chair, enfin délestés, trouvèrent refuge dans les mains blanches de Draco, bientôt rejoints par ses lèvres.

Il se redressa et vint se pencher vers le visage de Millia, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres du sien. Il attendit qu'elle fasse le pas suivant. Ce qu'elle fit. Les yeux fermés, ils se découvraient, laissant passer dans ce baiser tendresse, amour et volupté lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Une fois le baiser rompu, une main la maintenant par la joue, la guida doucement vers les lèvres du brun qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle goûta à cette bouche également, approfondit elle-même le baiser, car sachant que le jeune homme lui en laissait l'entière initiative. Et là ce fut l'explosion de sensations. Elle hoqueta dans la bouche de Harry. Draco torturait de sa langue, de ses dents, de ses lèvres, ses tétons tout en plaquant son bassin au sien. Elle gémit en manquant de perdre la tête lorsque, n'étant pas en reste, Harry plaqua son bassin à ses fesses. Elle sentit l'ampleur de leur excitation, glissa une main derrière elle pour attraper la nuque de Harry et ainsi approfondir encore plus ce baiser qui devenait brûlant, tout en caressant la chevelure de Draco, l'encourageant à continuer son doux supplice.

Elle agita ses deux index, de manière à faire disparaître les chemises de ses deux Adonis. Des gémissements lui répondirent, vibrant contre ses lèvres et contre son sein. Elle se détacha doucement d'eux, les prit par la main, et les fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle les fit s'installer adossés contre les oreillers, nullement gênée par sa semi-nudité. Côte à côte, ils la regardèrent, l'admirèrent, la vénérèrent du regard. Elle se glissa aussi sur le lit et se positionna à genoux, entre eux, face à eux. Elle jeta un regard à Draco sur sa droite et à Harry sur sa gauche. Elle souriait. Un sourire serein, qu'elle se doutait, ne jamais avoir arboré avant. Elle caressa distraitement les mains qui étaient posées de part et d'autre de ses jambes. Elle elle les saisit et vint les poser doucement sur ses seins, basculant la tête en arrière, cambrant les reins et exhalant doucement. Elle les fit glisser jusqu'à sa ceinture, mais ne s'y arrêta que pour y nouer les deux mains et les reposer sur le couvre lit.

Elle se pencha ensuite, glissant ses propres mains derrières les nuques masculines, frôlant de ses seins les bustes mâles. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur leurs torses tout en descendant vers leurs ceintures, qu'elle ne fit que toucher. Néanmoins cela suffit pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent en boxer seulement.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, un petit sourire se faufilant sur leurs lèvres. Millia profita de cet échange silencieux pour les embrasser tour à tour, mêlant leurs langues, la faisant courir sur leurs cous, leurs torses, comparant les goûts.

« - Nous avons le goût de la neige ici... celui du caramel par là... mais dites voir messieurs, avez vous donc le même goût partout ?

La lueur de lubricité qui brillait dans ses yeux trouva ses comparses dans le regard des deux autres.

D'un doigt agité, elle fit disparaître sa jupe, devenue gênante, et exhiba un petit boxer de dentelle blanche à l'aspect virginal. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert et tendirent leurs mains nouées pour agripper le sous-vêtement au niveau du ventre et tirer légèrement dessus, faisant approcher la blonde, alors que les autres bras se refermèrent sur elle.

Ils la serrèrent ainsi quelques instant, puis, se relevant légèrement, Draco fit apparaître un bandeau de soie noire qu'il exhiba devant ses yeux.

« - Tu permets ?

- Moi je serais derrière toi, Draco devant. Lorsque nous inverserons nos positions, nous te le dirons. Nous te parlerons tout du long, et rien de ce que tu ne voudra pas ne te sera fait.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Dit-elle en se saisissant du bandeau et en le nouant elle-même sur ses yeux. J'ai confiance en vous, je vous aime et je ne crains rien avec vous. Dis Harry, pourrais-tu juste m'accorder une faveur ?

- Tout ce qui te fera plaisir ma belle.

- Je voudrais que tu me dise des paroles en Fourchelang dans le creux de l'oreille, j'ai entendu dire que c'était très...

- Mais bien ssssssssssssssssûr... commença Harry, s'agenouillant derrière Millia.

Millia se sentit défaillir. Des frissons exquis remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. À genoux sur le lit, elle écarta instinctivement les cuisses et creusa les reins sous le supplice auditif. Draco, à genoux devant elle, admirait le spectacle, tout en se repaissant des sonorités que Harry susurrait dans le cou de Millia.

Il vint murmurer le surnom de Millia, et l'embrassa, mêlant sa salive à la sienne, profitant du goût de sa rose, laissant ses mains se poser sur les fines épaules pour les dépasser et se poser sur celles d'Harry. Harry, lui, posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Millia, les fit remonter par l'intérieur, frôla l'entre-jambe, la faisant écarter davantage les jambes, et remonta sur son ventre. Les exploratrices se séparèrent sous la poitrine, et couvrirent les seins impertinents, pointés vers Draco. Les mains du blond, qu'il sentait sur son propre corps descendaient lentement. Caressant les flancs, vinrent pétrir les fesses couvertes, le faisant gémir et s'approcher de Millia, qui gémit en réponse sentant l'excitation pressée contre ses rondeurs.

Draco se rapprocha davantage, glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Millia, la soulevant, pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Harry se rapprocha également échangeant un sourire doux avec sont petit amie, il les poussa doucement à s'allonger, Millia sur Draco, elle à califourchon, et vint s'installer, assis de la même manière, derrière elle. Sous elle l'excitation de Draco qui palpait presque de plaisir, contre ses fesses celle de Harry dans le même état. Elle n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Elle tira sa main en arrière pour rapprocher Harry et se pencha davantage sur Draco. Elle commença à se frotter à eux. Elle créait le mouvement. Le gérait. Tantôt le ralentissant, tantôt l'accélérant. Elle gémissait encore plus fort, et ses deux amours la suivaient.

« - J'en veux plus, je vous veux entièrement, maintenant, je vous veux.

- Tu es sûre de toi haleta le blond

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligée...

- Mais je le veux ! Merlin, je vais devenir folle si je ne vous sens pas tous les deux en moi !

- Tous les deux ? Hoqueta le blond.

- en toi, je veux dire, en même temps ? Précisa le brun.

Elle enleva le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux, afin de montrer la détermination de sa demande.

« - Ce sera la première fois, ainsi, je veux dire pour moi et je veux la partager avec vous. Donnez moi un souvenir inoubliable, pour me garder au chaud, en attendant notre prochaine rencontre. Je veux graver ceci dans ma mémoire. Alors donnez-vous à moi, comme je me donne à vous. Ensemble. Tous les trois.

- On t'aime Millia.

Ils avaient répondu, en même temps, s'en étonnant, se regardant mutuellement, regardant Millia à nouveau, la voyant sourire, lui souriant à leur tour.

« - Moi aussi je vous aime, si vous saviez comme je vous aime !

Elle fondit dans leurs bras.

Elle se sentit doucement poussée en arrière jusqu'à être allongée contre les oreillers. Elle sentit des lèvres venir butiner son cou, des deux cotés, elle en soupira de bonheur. Les bouches descendirent. Doucement, savourant et elle glissa ses doigts dans les chevelures ébènes et lunaires. Elle laissa ses doigts y fourrager, massant le cuir, encourageant et récompensant en même temps.

Les lèvres passèrent sur la dentelle, des mains attrapèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, écartant gentiment les jambes. Elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Soupirant, gémissant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Les langues se donnèrent rendez vous sur la toile, traçant des arabesques alternées sur le pubis palpitant. Elles descendirent et vinrent, toujours à tour de rôle, taquiner, agacer, ce petit bouton de chair. Les mains dans leurs cheveux s'agrippèrent plus franchement, sans toutefois serrer trop fort. Témoins de l'agitation subie par leur détentrices.

Les langues stoppèrent leur travail, et les bouches, souriantes, accordées aux regards croisés de leurs propriétaires, remontèrent vers les hanches, pour venir saisir le bord du vêtement. Dernier rempart. Dernière limite à ce corps. Ils en saisirent les bords, de leurs dents, et le firent glisser lentement, le long des jambes fuselées.

Harry se redressa, écarta les cuisses, s'y pencha et darda sa langue, goûtant le bouton de rose et son nectar à la source. Millia poussa un cri, et cambra les reins sous la torture. Pendant ce temps, Draco murmura une incantation, et Millia sentit un doigt lubrifié cheminer en elle par son autre entrée. Après un moment d'inconfort vite oublié sous les soins de Harry, Millia sentit le doigt masser son intérieur, la préparer en douceur. Pourtant Draco se trouvait au dessus d'elle, les mains posées de chaque cotés de sa tête ! Devant son regard interrogateur, il lui précisa qu'elle le sentait mais n'étais pas réel.

Millia crut mourir de plaisir lorsque la langue de Draco avec la sienne, celle de Harry dardait pour pénétrer son intimité, et un deuxième doigt pénétra son anus

Harry et Draco échangèrent leurs positions, ce qui permit à Millia de goûter sa propre saveur, les dents de Draco martyrisaient délicieusement son clitoris, et un troisième doigt l'étirait doucement.

Tout la quitta en même temps, les doigts, les langues, la laissant pousser une plainte de frustration.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Draco venait de la prendre dans ses bras, la faisant s'asseoir à nouveau sur lui à califourchon. Elle savait Harry derrière elle, assis lui aussi sur les jambes de Draco, lui caressant le dos pour la détendre.

Elle fixa son regard sur le mercure des yeux de Draco, se releva et s'empala doucement sur le sexe de Draco. Elle poussa un gémissement et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites. Draco posa ses mains sur ses hanches la soutenant.

« - Oh mon ange, c'est si bon...

Elle fit un léger va et vient soupirant de plaisir et tourna la tête vers l'arrière, tendant la main, elle appela Harry vers elle.

« - Viens mon cœur...

Harry entra précautionneusement en elle, écoutant se halètement. Elle agrippait l'un de ses bras, penchée vers l'avant pour lui simplifier la manœuvre. Une fois Harry entré jusqu'à la garde, elle commença à se déhancher, entraînant les deux autres dans un abime de sensations, plaisir, volupté. Elle respirait cet amour qui les liait, le sentait, tout comme eux. Le plaisir était si fort, son cœur menaçait de lâcher à chaque mouvement. Mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter. Les grognements, gémissements qui lui répondirent, faisaient échos à son propre désir. C'est à trois, en même temps, au bout de ces instant de bonheur, qu'ils jouirent. L'explosion les laissa pantelant, exténués, en sueur et essoufflés. Mais heureux

Ils attendirent de reprendre leur respiration, et les deux jeunes hommes se retirèrent de Millia, doucement, l'allongèrent sur le lit, jetèrent des sorts de nettoyage un peu partout, s'attendrirent devant son regard ensommeillé, mais repu. Ils s'allongèrent également, se blottirent contre Millia, se recouvrirent de l'édredon, et s'endormirent, pensant que demain, à son retour, Millia aurait de merveilleux souvenir pour lui tenir chaud...

À Suivre...

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

Ndlb : j'ai adoré écrire avec toi ces savoureux lemons, on aura en tout cas jamais autant transpiré, frôlé la déshydratation intense à force de baver, et bu autant d'eau pour compenser les pertes ! Trop fort franchement ce week-end ! On remet ça quand tu veux ma belle ! FRANGINE !! lol !!

Fleurdorient


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

_**Poudlard,**_

Salut Claire,

J'ai réalisé que de toutes les Roses, c'est toi qui porte les épines ! Acuponctrice... Sympa, enfin, tant que tu gardes tes petites épines loin de mes belles fesses lisses, je t'en serais redevable !

En tout cas, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai adoré cette venue surprise avec prise en otage... J'ai réalisé le fantasme de tout homme : être séquestré par de charmantes créatures de rêve... Je suis loin d'être à plaindre...

Je vous remercie, et Bouclette aussi, elle, moka et praline te passent le bonjour par la même occasion. Elles gardent un bon souvenir de tes attentions. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait manger des boules glacées ainsi, par le caleçon de Merlin !

Maintenant je me permets d'être exceptionnellement sérieux. En effet, même si ton départ, un peu brusque, lors de cette soirée mémorable, m'a surpris, je crois en avoir compris les raisons.

Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai un peu voulu te courir derrière, histoire de te rendre la pareille et te faire subir un Mister Chocolaté en pleine forme ! Je t'en ai un peu voulu de nous avoir lâchés, Alex et moi, surtout que j'avais enfin les mains libres ! Remarque, du coup c'est Alex qui a tout pris, et je peux te garantir qu'elle ne se plaignait pas... Tu as manqué quelque chose ma belle !

Ce n'est pas si grave que cela au final, et je me doute que tu saches pourquoi. En effet, dois-je te rappeler que chez Serpentard, on est assez malin ? Même si j'y connais rien à tous ces trucs de filles et bons sentiments (c'est pas pour rien que j'ai un service trois pièces entre les jambes tout de même !), je te remercie tout de même, délicate attention. Je pense avoir saisi que tu a agi pour t'effacer en quelque sorte. Comme pour laisser le champ libre à Alex. Elle est partie pendant que je dormais encore. Je me suis réveillé un peu seul du coup. J'ai même cru avoir rêvé finalement, mais les draps portaient encore l'odeur d'Alex.

Je pense que je dois te remercier. J'ai au moins la reconnaissance de la queue, donc je te suis reconnaissant pour cette soirée. Je pense aussi que je vais remercier l'autre blondinet, il avait mentionné une surprise avant cette soirée, et je compte le faire pour Alex. D'ailleurs, l'invitation de Dray pour les vacances d'été tiens toujours, et donc vous serez les bienvenues. Je penserais à toi en faisant venir quelques beaux spécimens de Poudlard histoire que tu ne t'ennuies pas, je te le dois bien. Moi, je pense que je vais me contenter d'Alex pendant un petit moment, on verra si ça dure...si c'est le cas. L'avenir me le dira. Ne lui dis rien, je lui écris également afin de faire le point avec elle. Certaines choses ont besoin d'être mises à plat, je pense, avant notre éventuelle prochaine rencontre.

Avec les remerciements de Monsieur Chocolat Chaud,

Blaise Zabini.

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Académie Phénix, **_

Bonjour Blaise! Tu l'auras sans doute deviné c'est la miss épine !

Je suis vraiment contente que notre petite surprise t'ai plu. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne regrette pas d'être partie. Ne le prend pas mal ! Se que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas une femme qui se contente d'un seul homme et je n'aime pas la routine alors je change... très très souvent ! Désolé tu ne t'accrochera pas a mes draps ! Par contre... je pense que tu as ta place entre ceux d'Alex!

Je suis très sérieuse en disant ça. Alex est une des filles que je décrypte le mieux, contrairement a Ève mais c'est une autre histoire, et je sais que si avant elle craquait un peu beaucoup sur toi maintenant, et depuis ma disparition, elle est... comment dire... amoureuse ? Sa ne fais pas trop mielleux ? Enfin bref, tu comprendras que tu as toute tes chance avec elle ! Mais je te préviens ! Fais lui le moindre mal je te pulvérise et tu apprendras que tu as des parties corporelles plus sensible que tes fesses ! Enfin il semblerait que ces nobles sentiments sont plutôt partagés nan ? Même si vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre pour cracher le morceau franchement !

Enfin c'est la vie !

Pour les occupations que tu me proposes... Envois les photos et les caractéristiques, si ça me convient je pourrais, peut-être, par accident, te faire venir dans nos appartements alors que, par un heureux hasard, Alex est seule en train de prendre sa douche... sa aiderait praline et moka à tenir nan ? Réfléchis a ça !!

Agréablement,

Claire

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Poudlard,**_

Salut Alex,

J'ai hésité assez longtemps, avant de t'écrire, et je voudrais d'abord te remercier pour cette soirée de folle débauche.

Maintenant, la question serait de savoir quand est-ce que on remet ça ? Car bien entendu il est hors de question que maintenant que Bouclette, s'est faite une amie frisée, elle redevienne solitaire !

Donc, est-ce que il y aurait moyen de mettre un peu de régularité, et de durée dans cette relation ? Je sais, je suis pas doué, mais, disons que tu sais lire entre les lignes, comme ma mère me tanne souvent le bourrichon avec ça, je sais que les filles savent le faire. Enfin bref, disons que si il y avait la possibilité que je puisse avoir ton corps de déesse, tes yeux ambre, tes pensés rien qu'à moi, je veillerais à ce que tu sois l'unique détentrice du droit au « Blaisage ».

Mais avant tout, pourrait-on avoir la possibilité de se voir dans le manoir de Dray cet été, ou même avant. Je dispose d'un droit au transplanage et cela ne me fait rien de faire le mur histoire qu'on puisse parler un peu, parce que je crois que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on a fait le lit, la salle de bains, le sol, les fauteuils, le divan, le coffre du lit, mais faut reconnaître qu'on a pas vraiment discuté. Faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne à faire ça en parlant... Pas moyens, en effet comment réfléchir quand tu es dans mes bras, j'ai bien d'autres choses en tête...

En tout cas je te laisse l'exclusivité de communications avec Moka et Praline. Comme du coup, elles vont avoir moins d'activité, les rares fois où on va se voir, ça va être assez explosif, par les testicules de Merlin !

En tout cas, je me demande, à quoi tu ressembles sous la douche ? Une idée comme ça qui me traverse l'esprit...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais une exclusivité sur toi, qu'on continue ensemble car j'ai rarement vu une entente sexuelle aussi parfaite et, même si ça fait poufsouffle limite écœurant, j'adore regarder tes yeux dans le feu de l'action ! Alors faudrait vraiment qu'on se revoie, et dans pas trop longtemps car sinon je vais exploser à tout retenir ainsi ! Et puis je pense qu'on peut mettre en place quelque chose nous deux... À toi de voir...

Ah au fait, « Lait » et « Vanille », c'est les surnoms que j'ai donné, aux fameux globes de chair blancs que tu m'a présenté la dernière fois, et j'ai bien goûté...

Blaise Zabini, ton Mister Chocolate

o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o o0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0oo0°°0o

_**Académie Phénix,**_

Bonjour Blaise,

Tu l'a sans doute deviné c'est Alex...

Tu devineras aussi que je ne suis pas du tout à mon aise en ce moment. Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais même pas quoi penser ou dire, moi qui d'habitude, est une si grande gueule... Comble de l'ironie !

Et c'est de ta faute aussi !

Ta lettre... m'a beaucoup perturbé. Tu dis dans celle-ci que les filles savent lire entre les lignes, tu as raison, le problème c'est qu'on y lit parfois des choses qui n'y sont pas... Surtout quand on les attend. Seigneur ! On dirait Mimi ! D'ailleurs, merci Blaise, grâce à toi et à Claire elle se fout royalement de ma gueule ! Et dit aux deux idiots, que la prochaine fois qu'ils ont Milia, pitié, qu'ils la gardent ! Parce que là ! Une chose est sûre, c'est que ça lui a fait du bien de s'envoyer en l'air et c'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose !

Pour parler de choses plus intéressantes.. tu n'as pas à me remercier pour la petite surprise, en fait c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire merci. Et je confirme ce que j'avais laissé échapper au début de notre petite partie, tu es un dieu !

Je crains qu'aucun autre homme ne puisse arriver à ta hauteur maintenant ! Alors perso, si je t'ai je te garde ! Et la première ou le premier qui y touche je le décalque ! Nan mais !

Nan je ne suis pas méchante, juste très très jalouse avec ce qui est à moi ! Parce que les choses soit clair ! Si on continue comme tu m'appartiens Blaise, autant que je t'appartiens déjà.

Qu'on continue cette petite histoire ? Seigneur tu ne peux pas savoir comme je le veux ! Et je veux plus que le droit au « blaisage », j'attends bien plus de ta part au fait...

À très bientôt mon serpent,

Alex

PS: tu viens me voir quant tu veux et dits à Dray que si l'invitation tient toujours, on viendra avec plaisir !

À suivre...

à mon auteur favorite, vive les anges et les blaisages !

Fleurdorient... lol ...


End file.
